A Hogwarts Love Story: Two Against the World Volume 2
by KatMadison913
Summary: Abigail's dream is coming true! Her writing career is going to on a right track, but whose the one who's going to help her? Rumors of the Slytherin heir spreads through the school, leading three suspects: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Princess Abigail McGonagall.
1. Chapter 1

August 24, 1992

Mommy's taking me to the Diagon Alley for my school supplies for the second school year. My clothing hasn't changed but I put more things to it, making me more like my mommy. I always have my hair up for her standards of course.

"You know daughter," she speaks to me with a teasing smirk, "I've heard that Mr. Lockhart is visiting the bookshop."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Maybe you should ask for tips on publishing your book," she suggested, smirking.

"But Mommy, what if he doesn't like my work? I'm not as good as him."

"You may never know."

"Abigail!" I turn around to see my cousin Harry and my female best friend Hermione.

"Harry! Hemme!" I smiled huge, running into my cousin's welcoming arms.

"I missed you cousin," Harry smiles to me.

"I missed you cousin," I smiled back.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," Mommy greets them with a smile.

"Hello professor," Harry and Hermione greeted.

"Come on you two," Hermione grabs us both to drag us to Flourish and Blotts with Mommy behind us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Ah! Here he is!" Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, gleams.

"Mum fancies him," Ron explains to us.

"Make way there," a photographer says to the guests, walking through the crowd. "Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet."

"It can't be - Harry Potter? Princess Abigail?" I heard Mr. Lockhart asked.

"Harry Potter! Princess Abigail! Excuse me, madam," the photographer looks over to us, bringing us together with Mr. Lockhart.

"Nice big smile, Harry and your highness," Mr. Lockhart says with a smile to us. "Three of us rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me...which, incidentally is currently celebrating its twenty seventh week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving….with my entire collected works, free of charge. Now ladies?"  
"Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed," Mrs. Weasley says, "all of you wait outside. That's it Ron."

"I'll meet you in a few minutes okay child?" Mommy says with a smile.

"Okay," I smiled back.

Suddenly I feel very familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist. A blush colours my cheeks, knowing exactly it is.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter!" Draco says to my cousin with a chuckle. Then he smiles to me, "Hello Abigail. Where's Willow?"

"Hello Draco," I smiled, placing my hands on his hands. "Willow's back at Hogwarts enjoying the day with Matthew."

"You can't even go into a bookshop without making the frontpage Potter!" he says to my cousin.

"Leave him alone," the youngest Weasley stands besides him.

I raised an eyebrow at this with a smile.

"Oh look Abigail, your cousin has got himself a girlfriend."

"Now, now Draco, play nicely."

My glass covered eyes look over to see someone who looks like Draco's father.

"Mr. Potter, Princess Abigail….Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, both of your scars are legends, as, of course, is from the wizard who give them to you two."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry stated firmly, "he was nothing more than a murderer."

"I was born with the scar and yet I was never good enough for my real parents."

"Hmmm," Mr. Malfoy says, "you both must be very brave, to mention his name and your real parents….or very foolish for your part Potter."

Out of anger, Cousin Harry pulls me to his side from Draco.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself," Hermione speaks up.

"And you must be….Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, Princess Abigail's female best friend, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they? Let me see….red hair...vacant expressions….tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys," he describes my friend's family.

"Children, it's mad in here!" Mr. Weasley exclaims. "Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well," Mr. Malfoy smirks at him, "Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles….and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work."

"See you at school Abigail," Draco smiles, waving to me before leaving with his father.

"I'll find you," I smiled, waving back. Once out of my sight, I turn to Mr. Weasley with an apologetic smile, "I do gratefully apologize of my best friend's traditional father Mr. Weasley."

"It's alright," he smiles to me, "it happens a lot."

"Okay."

"Abigail!" Mommy calls for me. "Could you come over here please?"

"I'll see you all in school," I said to them all with a smile before leaving to where Mommy is. "Yes Mommy?" I asked, appearing to her.

"There's someone I would like for you to meet officially," she smiles.

Mr. Lockhart comes over to me with a huge smile. "Good afternoon Princess Abigail," he greets me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lockhart," I greeted with a shy smile.

"Your mother here says it's your dream to become a writer," he noted.

"Oh yes it is."

"Do you have a book already written?"

"Yes I do," I answered, pulling the book out of my bag and show it to him. "It's in a form of a diary of my everyday life as a member of the Unknown House," I explained.  
He gently takes it and looks through it.

"It's not really that good since I was busy with school and stuff."

The more he looks through it the more I see that a smile is forming on his face. "Well, I am going to be a new professor at Hogwarts, if it's alright with your mother, I can tutor you for writing classes."

My eyes grew big when I heard that.

"Abigail will love to have you as her tutor," Mommy answers for me with a smile.

"Do you mind I hold onto your book for a little while?" Mr. Lockhart asked me.

"I don't mind at all," I finally spoke with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1, 1992  
All dressed up in my uniform, I head out of the Forbidden Forest and to the castle. Since there are a few more hours till the students will be arriving, the professors might need help with last minute cleaning in their classrooms. I asked Willow if he would like to join me, but he wanted to stay with his friends in the forest.  
First on my list is Professor Snape. Sure, he's a mysterious type of professor, but I believe since our first encounter last year, we are getting along as professor and student, or possibly friends.  
"Professor Snape?" I asked, knocking on his open door to his classroom.  
"Miss McGonagall," he greets from his desk, looking up from something, "what do I own for this….surprise?"  
"I was wondering if you or the other professors are in need of cleaning before the students' arrival."  
"Well I am a bit behind on dusting my classroom," he noted, looking around. "Would you like to dust my classroom?" he asked me, looking deep within my eyes.  
"Only if you wish for me to," I answered, mirroring the action.  
"You can clean here. The cleaning supplies are in the storage cabinets behind me."  
"Yes Professor."  
During the process of my cleaning, his dark eyes keep on staring at the back of my head. I turn over to him about to ask him something, but he quickly turns focus on his work. My shoulders shrug and I continue on with my work. Not even a few seconds later, his eyes stare back at me. This time, I've decided to let him to stare at me.  
About twenty minutes later, my work is completed. "Professor I have finished cleaning," I informed him.  
"Thank you Miss McGonagall," he says in his usual tone.  
"You're welcome Professor Snape," I smiled, bowing to him, turning around to leave.  
Just when I am at the doorway, my ear picks up, "Miss McGonagall?"  
"Yes Professor?" I asked, turning back to him.  
"Would you like to accompany in a walk through the Hogwarts grounds?"  
My eyebrow raised in confusion. Normally, he doesn't ask for anyone to accompany him for anything, but I believe since I am with him more than most students, I grew a friendship with him.  
"As you wish," I smiled to him.  
Professor Snape stood up from his chair and joins me. My hands are place behind my back as we walk along the green grass.  
"Did you enjoy your summer holidays?" he asked me.  
"Yes I did, I was mainly exploring the forest with the animals. It's such a beautiful, yet dangerous place."  
"Indeed it is."  
"How were your summers holidays Professor?" I asked him, looking up to him.  
He didn't say anything just stare down at me.  
"Oh….well Willow's growing up really fast," I commented with a smile quickly, "I believe within a year or two, he will be a full grown Phoenix."  
"He has a great mother," he mumbles, making me blush a little.  
The Willow Tree came to our view.  
"So beautiful," I commented at it's beauty.  
"Someone else as a greater beauty," Snape speaks a louder than before.  
"Who is gifted by a great beauty?" I asked him.  
Before he could answer, something catches our attentions. Looking up, there's a flying car loosing out of control. Professor Snape and I separate to get out of it's way as the car hits the tree!  
Screams are very familiar to me as I heard them from the car.  
"Ron? Cousin Harry?" I called out worried of their safety, running over to them.  
"H-Hi Abigail," they both said, nervously smiling to me from the ground, being filthy and bruised up.  
"What in bloody hell happened?" I asked, helping them up.  
"The Weasleys and I were late and only Ron and I were the ones who didn't make it," Cousin Harry explains, "so we….."  
"Who's car is that?" I asked now being serious.  
"We took my parents' car," Ron answered nervously.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Snape exclaims in anger.  
"Gotta run!" the two boys ran away from the sight.

"FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES" is the title of the newspaper that I showed to my best friends Draco, Crabbe, and Goyate at the Unknown Table. Under the headline shows a photo of Harry and me with Mr. Lockhart from Flourish and Blotts.  
"Oh man, that's a good story to hear," Draco chuckles, next to me.  
"I never knew that my cousin and one of my Gryffindor friends to do such a thing," I added in.  
"Bloody hell, even for Gryffindors, they could have hurt themselves," Crabbe noted, eating a bite of the food, sitting across from Draco.  
"That's why it's bloody funny!" Draco exclaims.  
"You do realize that's my cousin in that situation Draco," I smirked at him taking a sip of my drink.  
"And you realize how Potter and I are," Draco smirks, mocking me.  
I playfully glare at him.  
"But still at least seven muggles seeing that is definitely not good," Goyate noticed a detail within the story.  
"I just hope they will forget the sight and go on with their lives," I groaned, gently slamming my face on the table.  
September 2, 1992  
Double Herbology is my morning class for Wednesdays. I am the first one there as my classmates soon hurries inside the Greenhouse Three.  
"Detention, on the first day?" I overhear a classmate, Neville, speaks.  
"That must be some kind of record," another classmate, Seamus, says.  
"I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got," Hermione says to Ron and Harry.  
"I should think you'd mind your own business," Ron says to Hermione.  
My eyes rolled as I look forward to Professor Sprout. She's a little witch as she taps her wand on a stack of pots.  
"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years," she begins, "today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"  
My hands quickly shoots up.  
"Yes, Miss McGonagall."  
"Mandrake, or another saying Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."  
"Excellent. Ten points to Unknown. As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then…."  
I smiled at the very pretty green coloured earmuffs. Reminds me of Draco…..  
Soon everyone is ready. Professor Sprout takes us to the Garden Area. She gently grabs one of the Tufty Plants and pulls it out. Harry and I gasped in surprised. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, ugly looking what looks like a baby is out of the earth and leaves were growing right out of its head. Neville faints next to me to the ground. Our professor forcefully pushes the creature deep within a pot and removes her earmuffs. We follow the suit.  
"Hm," Professor says, noticing Neville on the ground, "looks as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs."  
"No, ma'am," Seamus speaks up for his friend, "he's just fainted."  
"Very well. We'll just leave him then. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round….."  
After seeing Professor Sprout showing us, the assignment was actually easy to do.

Later at lunch, my textbooks stack up the Unknown Table. Going back and forth of eating food and studying for my classes was mainly I am doing, until I notice something.

I look up from reading a paragraph in my Potions book and my eyes lock with Draco's gray eyes. He smiles to me dreamily as I give him a blushing smile. We stayed like this for a good five minutes until a thundering voice broke the contact.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" It was from the letter from home to Ron Weasley with Mrs. Weasley's voice. Suddenly the voice became soft as it turns to his little sister. "Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

I look over to get a better look of Ginny and notice it is indeed the little girl with the Weasleys. She has a small black book which she is begin to write something down.  
'Hmmm,' I thought to myself, 'I need to keep an eye on her.'

And with that, the letter rips itself into pieces and laughter of all tables filled up the Mess Hall.

After lunch, is now Professor Lockhart's class. Professor Lockhart paces before us in class. I am going back and forth of him and the mysterious large covered cage that is rattling on his desk.  
"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me," he speaks up, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming - Smile Award - But I don't walk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He seems to wait for any laughter, but I assume that a few students did smile weakly. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"  
I look through the questions provide for us in the quiz when I feel Ron place his hand on my shoulder as he whispers to me, "Look at these questions. They're all about him."

"'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite colour?'" my cousin Harry reads one.  
"'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'" Ron reads one.

"'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?'"  
"You have thirty minutes," Professor Lockhart speaks, "start - now!"

Five minutes after picking me up my quill, my test is completed. I can feel my classmates, especially Hermione, look up from their tests to see me walk over to the professor. He smiles when he sees my smiling face.

Soon, everyone follows my suit and Professor Lockhart is rifling through the completed quizzes.

"Tut, tut, Hardly any of you remembered my favorite colour is lilac," Professor Lockhart noted, "but Miss Hermione Granger and Princess Abigail Gonagall knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girls."

I smiled widely to him before turning over to my female best friend.

Then Professor Lockhart's expression turn from being proud to dark.

"Now...be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here…."

He makes a showman's flair and turns slowly to the cage.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."

Professor Lockhart removes the cover to show what's inside of the cage. Immediately, I stood up from my seat in shock. There are several electric blue creatures! All eight inches tall with pointed face and wings. They rattle the bars causing me to worry more for them.

"Professor Lockhart," I exclaim, showing my worry, "why do you have cornish pixies?"

"Your highness please seat down," he orders me firmly, which I did, "pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!"

He opens the cage, causing the pixies to fly around spraying us with ink bottles, breaking beakers, and destroying books.

"Enough!" I screamed at the pixies letting out my anger, standing on my feet. They stopped at my order, looking at me.

"We're sorry your highness," they all said in their native tongue.

"Thank you Princess Abigail," Professor Lockhart says to me, "come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies."

'Only pixies?!' I screamed in my head, angrily.

"Peskipiski Pesternomi!" he casts a spell which has no effect at all.

One pixie makes a face and seizes Lockhart's wand to toss it out of the window. I didn't want to help them with the beautiful creatures so I just simply left the classroom storming out with steam.

My footsteps became heavier and faster as I head out of the castle. I didn't care if anyone sees me with steam. Tears of anger run down my face. The one person who I look up to with writings doesn't equal all creatures?!

"Abigail!" Draco comes running towards me from behind. "Abigail," he says softly, pulling me into a hug, "what's wrong?"

"Professor Lockhart doesn't equal creatures," I cried on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He had a cage of Cornish Pixies and have us to catch them since they are 'only pixies'!"

"Shh, shh," he whispers in my ear, rubbing my back. "All creatures are equal, he just doesn't simply see that. Abigail," Draco says, looking at me, "you and I are forever and always Two Against the World. The world is not good enough for us. Always remember that."

The corners of his lips curl into a soft smile. I smiled back, letting tears of happiness fall down my face. He gently wipes away the tears as we smile each other. Something inside is telling me to kiss his lips, but he did something that is just as sweet. Draco gently moves the extra hair to have a better look at my forehead. He presses his lips on my flesh of my forehead in a long, lovely kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

September 12, 1992

I'm glad that today's a Saturday because I can focus more on my daily life. Currently, Draco, the guys, and I are working on some homework that is due on Monday or Tuesday. Since the weather is nice out, we decided to be outside in the shade. Willow has join us enjoying the time spend with his parents and uncles.

"Umm excuse me?" a soft, shy like voice speaks when a tap gently touches my shoulder.

Looking over, the youngest member of the Weasley Family stands before me looking nervous and shy.

"May I help you?" I asked when I feel my boys glaring at her.

"I need some help with a certain potion for my potions homework and Professor Snape recommends you Princess Abigail."

"What potion are you having trouble on?" I asked, standing up to her level.

"The Wideye Potion."

"Okay let's start with this," I cross my arms across my chest, "tell me what does the Wideye Potion do?"

"Umm," she couldn't figure out the answer.

"Hmph! A blood traitor doesn't know a simple potion," Draco mumbles which I ignore it.

"The Wideye Potion will be considered as the Awakening Potion. It prevents the drinker to fall asleep and some say the antidote for the Draught of the Living Potion."

She wrote down the words that appear out of my mouth.

"Now, what are the ingredients?"

Miss Weasley didn't answer.

I sighed, "Six snake fangs, four measurements of Standard Ingredient, six dried Billywing stings, and two sprigs Wolfbane."

"Oh okay, thank you," she smiles to me.

"Do you need to know how to brew it?"

"No thank you, I'm okay with that," she kindly refused rather quickly.

"You sure?" my eyebrows frowned.

"I'm sure, oh my name is Ginny Weasley, goodbye!"

And with that, she quickly runs off leaving all of us confused.

"That was weird," I speak, sitting back down next to Draco.

"Indeed," he agrees, surprisingly avoiding the subject that I helped a Weasley.

September 30, 1992

" _Come….come with me….._ " I heard a voice through the darkness of my room as I try to lay to sleep.

"Who's there?" I called out, sitting up getting my glasses to see.

" _Come….come with me…..Princess Abigail…._ "

"Who are you?"

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Matthew, my house ghost, asked, appearing before me worried.

"There was a voice," I explained.

"I didn't hear a voice."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and I check everywhere, and no one's here other than you, me, and Willow."

"Okay, I'll call for you if it happens again."

"Okay, goodnight Abigail."

"Goodnight."

He disappears as I try to lay back down. I look over to my sleeping phoenix before slowly falling asleep.

October 9, 1992

I was finishing up some spending time with Mommy before heading back to the Unknown House for much needed rest, but unfortunately my journey has been interrupted.

"Cousin Abigail!"

Turning around with a huge smile on my face to see my cousin in the whole wide world. And yes I am aware that he is my only cousin by blood.

"Cousin Harry!" I mirrored his excitement as he runs over to me to give me a big hug.

"I got this for you."

He has given me my book written about the events happened last year.

"Thank you cousin, how did you get it back?" I asked, accepting it.

"I was serving my detention with Lockhart and I managed to get back for you."

"I still cannot believe he wasn't treating all creatures equal."

"Indeed."

We talk some more as we pass through the shadows of an empty corridor.

" _Blood….I smell blood…._ "

"Uh no not again!" I am getting scared at this point.

"You hear the voice too?" my cousin asked shocked.

"You hear the voice as well?" this time I was shocked to hear that.

" _Let me rip you….let me kill you…._ "

Harry and I step to a wall, letting our fingers along the stone. Our speed gently picks up, but then picks up faster trying to find the source of the voice. We turn a corner and we came face to face with Hermione and Ron!  
"Harry! Gail!" Hermione exclaims, seeing the sight of us.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked them.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"What...voice," I answered, confused of their behavior.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked.  
Harry and I look around the room and notice the door to Lockhart's office and just then we heard, " _Kill….Time to kill…._ "

Our bodies as I can feel Hermione and Ron study our actions.

"It's moving," Harry speaks up, "I think it's going to….kill."  
The four of us run off to where the voice is moving to. Harry and I are dashing like crazy to various places until we both stop to listen. Silence. I slowly look down to where water is oozing over the stone floor that were surrounding our shoes. Our reflections appear and behind them, undulating some words. Ron and Hermione manages to catch up with us.  
"Harry, Abby, what are you two doing?" Ron asked.

My cousin points and the words that we saw in the water shimmers onto the wall in front to us making the words, "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED…..ENEMIES OF THE OF THE HEIR….BEWARE."  
"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…?'" Hermione read it.  
"What's that?" Ron asked. "Hanging underneath?"  
"That's Filch's cat," I responded, "Mrs. Norris."  
Mrs. Norris is hanging stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket with her eyes open and blank. Harry and I look over to the window near the topmost pan. Spiders scuttle up a silvery thread, looking like they are ready to fight to get through a crack in the glass. Oh boy, this is not good.  
"Look at that," Hermione speaks up, "have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron…."

He is backing away in fear, "I...don't...like….spiders."

"Why not?" I asked, curiously.

Before he could answer, the stairwell becomes alive with voices and seconds later, a large crowd of students gathers talking a way. They stop, noticing the wall them. A silence covers over as my best male friend pushes forward to look at it then grins nastily, "Enemies of the heir, beware! You're be next, Mudbloods!" He's referring to Hermione.

Oh he's getting the talk alright.

"What's going on here?" Professor Filch appears. "Go on now! Make way…" Then his eyes stop at his cat. "Mrs. Norris! You!" he screams out my cousin. "You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you!"

Draco grabs me, taking me away from the scene. My first year book is clutched close to my chest along the way outside of the castle.

"Why were you there in the first place?" he asked worried, looking deep within my eyes, still holding my hand.

"I am so sorry Draco," I apologized with a blush on my face, feeling guilty. "There was a voice that was haunting both Cousin Harry and I for a little while now and we try to find the source," I explained.

"You had me worried," he says softly, pulling me into a warm hug.

"I'm terribly sorry," I repeated softly, hugging back, "Draco?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Can you do me a little favor?"

"Yes anything!"

"Can you minimize the name calling for Hemme and start calling her Granger please?"

He pauses a few moments before tightening the hug. "Anything for you Abigail," I can feel him smile to me.

October 10, 1992

Once everything has cooled off for everyone, Cousin Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I head back to the corridor.

"A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own," Ron explains. "It's why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course. It's also why he students so much. He's better."

"Harry, Gail," Hermione speaks up to us, "this voice….you said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?"  
"Yes for me," Harry answers.

"I first heard in my room," I add in.  
"And did Professor Lockhart or Matthew or Willow hear it?"

"He said he didn't."

"Both Matthew and Willow were asleep at the time."

"Speaking of which," Harry turns to me, "where is Willow?"

"He's currently with his daddy for now," I smiled.

"Maybe they were lying," Ron points out.  
"Matthew and Willow are at times heavy sleepers."

"And I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students Ronald," Hermione is annoyed about his response, "Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either."

At this point, I really wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her like crazy to tell her my strong opinions about Lockhart so badly.

"You do believe us, don't you?" Cousin Harry asked Hermione for us.

"'Course we do," Hermione smiles, "it's just...it's a bit weird, isn't it? You two hear this voice and then...Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified."  
"Honestly, it was scary to hear that voice," I speak.

"D'you think I should've told them - Dumbledore and the others, I mean," Harry asked, frowning.

"Are you mad!" Ron exclaims.

"No, Harry," Hermione speaks, "even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

My mouth remained shut as I thought about when I told Draco last night.


	4. Chapter 4

October 13, 1992

As usual Draco is sitting next to me in the front as Mommy stands before us to begin the morning class. Each one of us a very beautiful creature in front of us.

"Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets." She taps the bird in front of her three times at the tip of her wand. It transfigures into a beautiful crystal water goblet. "Now, who would like to go first….Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nods and taps his rat, Scabbers, which turn into a goblet with a tail.

"You must replace that wand, Mr. Weasley."  
He simply nods, looking at his broken wand.

Hermione's hand raised up with her animal not being touched.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us the Chamber of Secrets?" she simply answers.

I shot a surprised glance over to her. 'What are you doing?' I mouthed to her.

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor, but there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is...disturbing."

Mommy considers Hermione's question for a long moment of time before nodding her head.

"Very well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the five greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Salazar's wife Briana Unknown." My eyebrows raised up in surprised, remembering what Briana told me. "Four of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Salazar Slytherin?" I asked.

"Yes, Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the other, he decided to leave the school. For Briana's love for her husband, she leaves the school with a heavy, broken heart. According to legend, Slytherin and Unknown built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, they sealed it until that time when their own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy of magic."

"Muggle-borns," Hermione noted.

"Yes, naturally the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found."  
"What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber Mommy?" I asked, suddenly getting really curious.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin and Unknown alone can control. It is said to be home….to a monster."  
I tug on my braid over my shoulder to move my hands up and down on it.

Later that night, a single candle lite up for my vision as I work on my homework in my night clothing on my bed. My mind wasn't focusing on the work in front of me, it's focusing on the lecture that Mommy taught us earlier today.

'A heir of the Slytherin and Unknown?' I thought to myself. 'What if it's not a heir? What if it's a heiress?'

"Abigail?" Matthew asked, floating over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Matthew, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked him, when I feel Willow joining me on the bed.

He has a shocked look on his face before turning into a smirk. "So you have figure it out."

"Figured what out?" I pet my son's flames.

"You are the first member in five hundred years."

I took a moment to figure out what he meant before releasing. "It's not a heir of Slytherin and Unknown, but it's a heiress of Slytherin and Unknown!"

"Now you know Princess Abigail," he smiles before fading away.

October 14, 1992

I woke up extra early to get to the Slytherin House. With uniform on my body and my hair is it's usual English braid, my feet hurries me to my best male friend's house.

All of the snakes are now awaken greets me as I head to the main snake. "What'ssssss your purposssssse here?"

"I wish to speak with Draco Malfoy immediately."

"He'sssss on hissss way."

"Thank you very much," I smiled to him.

"Abigail?" Draco asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and still in his pajamas.

I blushed at the sight since he's just wearing sweats and no shirt on. He becomes fully awaken when he blushes as well.

"Draco, is there somewhere we can talk privately?" I asked, trying to stop blushing so much.

He looks around before answering to me, "come in to the common room." I follow him inside to the common room and seated with him on one of the couches. "What's so important to wake me up so early on a school day?"

"I figure out about the legend that Mommy lectured us yesterday."

That caught his attention gratefully. "Who do you think it's the heir?" he asked, curiously.

"It's not a heir, it's a heiress."

"What?!" he exclaims in a whisper.

"Yes, it's a heiress because the one who has the blood of Slytherin and Unknown run through their veins is the one who's in the Unknown House."

"Are you saying that…..you are the heiress?"

"Yes I am the heiress," I answered.

"First your the princess of the magical creatures, now you're the heiress of the Slytherin and Unknown," he chuckles, thinking about it.

I chuckled as well before getting serious. "Listen Draco," I speak to him, "no one must not know about this only Willow and Matthew. Also there's a possibly with Harry as my cousin, he will have similar traits of being a heir, without being one."

"I guess you put it that," than a silence joins. I first thought he has fallen asleep, but he gently places his hand over mine. "Abigail," he speaks, looking deep within my eyes once more, "I am the new seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team just like my father."

"That's wonderful," I smiled to him.

"Could it be possible if you can be in the Slytherin stands?"

"I don't know if I can because of my cousin on the Gryffindor team," I frowned at that.

"Please," he says softly.

"...okay," I smiled softly.

We stayed like this for a long while before I kiss his forehead with a giggle. "It's almost sunrise, you need to get ready for school."

Soft giggles echo through the Slytherin Common Room as I can feel Draco smiling at me.

October 31, 1992

Professor Snape is looking students' work at his table as I clean his classroom. Sometimes I wonder why the classroom becomes filthier each time he asked for my assistance. Sure, it's a potions class, but shouldn't students be able to clean up their messes?

"I've heard you had a disagreement with Professor Lockhart," he speaks in his usual tone.

"Please Professor," I sighed, cleaning the board, "I don't wish to speak about him now."

"Sooner or later, you need speak what's on your mind." He does have a point there. "Why don't you sit in a chair facing me and we can talk about it together?"

I look over to him and notice in his eyes that there some sort of concern. Another sigh escapes my lips before I sit down in front of him.

"Professor Lockhart is indeed famous in the wizard world, but he's so full of himself that lead to the disagreement. On the first day, he has a cage of Cornish Pixies which he told us to catch them because in his words that they were only pixies. My anger let out and I stormed away from the classroom."

"He wasn't treating the pixies equal was he?"

"Yes Professor. Since then I refused to accept his offer of helping me with my writing again."

His cold, dark eyes stare at me for a good few minutes before speaking again, "if you like I can help you with your writing career."

"You sure professor?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have studying a lot of subjects in textbooks and many other writings to understand how things go in a story and whatnot."

"Okay I accept your offer Professor Snape," I smiled to him.

"Do you have the book from last year?"

"Oh yes Professor." I took it out of my bookbag and offer it to him. "I'm afraid the book isn't really good since it was my first time writing diary form."

Professor Snape opens the book and looks through the pages. Then he closes it, looking at me. "I would like to keep the book and take notes of it so it can be improve for publishing."

"Thank you so much Professor," I smiled more to him.

"You're welcome Miss McGonagall. Now you are finished for the day, you may now leave."

I gave him one last smile before leaving the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

November 1, 1992

The first Quidditch game of the season. No matter how much Ron and Hermione wishes for me to cheer my cousin on at the Gryffindor stands, I kept my promise to Draco to be at the Slytherin stands. Cousin Harry doesn't mind, knowing the friendship between us.

I stand with Crabbe and Goyate, looking down to the Quidditch stadium. The game is going well as the crowds cheers. Slytherin Chasers bend down low over their new brooms, passing the overmatched Gryffindors.

"Gallopin' Gorgens!" Hagrid exclaims, "Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their booms…."

Cousin Harry circles above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. Then Draco overheads him. "All right there, Scarhead?" he smirks.

I smirk and shook my head at that.

Suddenly a Bludger streaks towards my cousin's head.  
"HARRY! WATCH OUT!" one of the Weasley twins, George, calls out for his teammate.

He wheels over and tries to slip away from the Bludger's path. George swoops down to get it away. Cousin Harry turns, watching it soar away from him and blinks.

"Focus Cousin," I whispered to him  
As if he heard me, he jets off back to the game. The Gryffindor Seeker ends up doing a series of zigs, zags, loops, and rolls, possibly trying to get the Bludger while it's being relentless.  
"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco snickers.

The Golden Snitch is actually inches away from Draco's left ear. Cousin Harry charges for it with Draco eventually following the suit. I watch in horror and worry when I see the most important people in my life racing each other madly. The feud continues on throughout the whole pitch.

"LOOK OUT DRACO!" I screamed out to him when I saw what's in his path.

He looks over his shoulder to me confused, but ends up being smack into a wooden beam. Panicked, he tries to pull himself back up, but it was too late. His broom meets the beam and falls down on his back in the middle of the pitch.

"Draco!" I called for him in worry, with my hands on the railing.  
I look around to find my cousin as my worry grows for him as well. He's trying to get the Snitch, only having fingertips almost catching it. The Rogue Bludger smashes hard onto his arm. Cousin Harry cries out trying to steady his broom, but somehow he manages to snatch the Snitch with his good arm. With the inability to control his broom, he falls down to the pitch. My worry grew to scared for him as he winces in pain, rolling onto his shoulders. The Rogue Bludger strikes towards him. Instantly, Cousin Harry spins away, in pain, as the Bludger hits the ground violently making marks on the pitch just inches away from him.

I pull out my wand and cast a spell, "Finite Incantatem!" This cause the Bludger to hang for a short time in the air and slowly ceasing it's spinning. Finally drops the ground.

'Thank you Cousin Abigail,' I hear his voice in my head, 'now go to Mafloy.'

'You sure Cousin Harry?'

'I'm sure.'

'Okay, thank you.'

I quickly hurry over to Draco who is in his own pain as well. Teammates, her father, and the Slytherins calmly surrounds him for his aid.

"Draco?" I asked worried, kneeling down before him.

"Please just hold me Abigail," he says through the pain, looking at me.

"Of course," I pull him my arms, helping him to sit up. "Go get Madam Pomfrey," I ordered to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Yes Princess Abigail!" they both said, running to get her.

"Your first match and this has to happen?" his father, Mr. Malfoy, says in his cold, dark tone.

"Mr. Malfoy," I speak up to him calmly, "he was going up against my cousin's team and base what I heard from classmates and friends, Cousin Harry has gotten his skills from Uncle James gratefully as Draco did from you. So it was a close match no matter what."

He stares at me a good little while before speaking back, "you really are the Unknown Princess."

Madam Pomfrey quickly hurries over to aid both Draco and Harry. Close friends help out to bring them both to the Hospital Wing.

Time has past and Draco is cleared to return to his dorm with having time to rest his body. Crabbe, Goyle, and I help him out to get to the Slytherin House.

"What'ssssss the passsssword?" the head snake asked us.

"Pure Blood," Crabbe and Goyle answers, getting the door to open.

I was to pull away to return to the wing for my cousin, but Draco pulls on the sleeve of my uniform.

"Stay with me," he whispers, almost begging like.

"But Draco-"

"Please."

"Alright."

Crabbe and Goyle leads me to the boy's dorms where they gave me permission to enter. I'm assuming that Draco requested to have his own dorm, not wanting to have any roommates because they took me to a door and left us alone.

Draco stumbles over to his bed as I closed the door behind us. His Quidditch robes are removed as he only wears the basic uniform without the extra Slytherin accoritories.

"On a scale of one to ten," I speak to him softly, "how would you say your pain level is?"

"Like an eight," he answers calmly, with his eyes closed, laying on his back.

"Madam Pomfrey did say that there's no medicine needed for you, just rest and quiet."

My hand gently places itself on his cheek, making him to look at me with his eyes open a little. He holds the hand, melting to the touch.

"I believe it is best for you to have tomorrow off from classes."

"Would you be here for me tonight and tomorrow?"

"Of course I will," I smiled.

He smiles back in a genuine smile. "Can you bring our son here as well?"

"Sure, allow me do a few things and I spend the night and day with you."

Gray eyes soon close, still having the smile on his face. I smile at his sleeping form before pulling away.

Two message owls came at my request. One letter is send to Mommy, which is basically telling her what's going on and I would be sleeping on the floor for her comfort. The other is to Matthew just saying I need some clothing for tonight and tomorrow since Draco and I taking a school day off and make sure to bring Willow to us.

Both owls return one with a new letter. Mommy was upset that I am spending some time in Draco's dorm room, but understood the situation. I send a few letters to our Professors just basically telling them that he and I are not going to school tomorrow and we will make up with work from class and everything.

They understood and told us to study for certain chapters of the subjects. Willow comes to the dorm with everything I need for tonight and tomorrow. I soon as I got the clothing, I went into his washroom to change into some comfort clothing like sweats and tank top. Our son gently nuzzles into Draco's neck when I was untying my hair.

"Willow," Draco giggles at the touch, waking up.

"Awwww he missed you!" I smiled, enjoying the sight.

Draco was about to playfully glare at me, but he immediately blush at my appearance. I blush as well.

"Uhh, yea I missed him too," he says, blushing more, petting Willow.

I chuckled then I yawned, "well it's been a tiring match, I think we should get some rest before dinner tonight."

"Sleep with me in the bed," he says, stretching out his hand to me.

My body froze. Mommy would feel comfortable with me sleeping on the floor, but at the same time I want to make sure my best friend is comfortable.

'Forgive me Mommy,' I secretly thought to myself, accepting his hand.

Draco smiles, slowly moving aside to make room for me. My glasses are neatly place on the nightstand as I turn off the small light in the dark room. He and I face each other on our sides with Willow laying on the single pillow next to our heads.

"Sweet dreams Draco," I smiled, closing my eyes.

"Have the sweetest dreams Abigail," I hear him say to me softly.

November 2, 1992

My eyes open from my slumber and quickly notice that it is Monday morning. Wow we slept a lot more than excepted. I place my glasses on and see Draco sleeping peacefully and I smiled when I see him holding my other hand tightly like he's afraid of letting me go.

Gently I press my lips on his pale flesh, waking him quickly. He has a stunned blushing look while I have a blushing smile.

"Morning Draco," I greeted him.

"Morning….?" he asked.

"We completely overslept. Good thing is it's early in the morning."

"Why is it a good thing?" he playfully glares at me.

"So we can get breakfast."

"I don't want to go out yet."

I gave him a half smile. "Do you want me to ask the house elves to send us our meals for the day?"

"Yes please," he gives me a half smile.

"Allow me to get ready for the day and I will ask them."

Draco groans a little, still holding onto my hand. I giggle a little and slowly remove my hand in a motion that his fingertips touch my palm to the tips of my fingers.

My morning routine goes by on schedule in his washroom as I place on my normal clothing on. Long sleeved black shirt with black jeans and of course my witch hat. I style my hair into a simple low bun. Simple black small earrings are the only extra I have on with my normal clothing.

Once done, Draco does his morning routine and comes out with dark pants a white button up dress shirt. During that time, I send a letter to the house elves asking for permission if it's alright to send breakfast to his dorm room because of the situation. Surprisingly they are alright with it and the food appears in the dorm.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me as we begin to eat on his bed.

"Well we can spend the day in your dorm so you can rest from the impact yesterday," I answered calmly then I realized something, "how's your pain level?"

"I'm no longer in pain," he smirks mischievously.

"Were you pretending to be in pain?"

"I was in pain at the impact, but the pain died down when you hold me close to you," he finally admits, blushing a little.

I smirked, shaking my head. So he wants to spend the day with me by pretending he's in serious pain.

"You know lying is bad," I continued to smirk.

"And you know I'm in the Slytherin House," he mocks my smirk.

"Very well, I know a place in the Forbidden Forest we can go there as a family."

"For-Forbidden Forest?" Draco asked in fear.

"Oh come on," a giggle appears out of my mouth, "sooner or later you need get over your fear of the beautiful forest."

"I don't fear of that forest!"

"Says the one who freaked out over a simple call of a werewolf during the night," I chuckled at the dentation that we share with my cousin, Ron, and Hermione.

"First of all, was it a call of a werewolf? And also your cousin got me in the dentation!"

"Whenever the trio wants to go on an adventure of Hogwarts or even the wizardry world, I somehow join in with the adventure!"

"How is that?" my best friend asked curiously.

"Honestly I don't know why, Cousin Harry and I once thought we should have been twins."

"Then you wouldn't be pure blood," he sounded sad about it.

My eyebrows frown at this, but then smiled to him, "then my cousin wouldn't be half blood."

That brought a smile to his face. "You said there's a place in the forest you wish to show me?"

"Oh yes!" I remembered. "Once breakfast is done, we all can go to the place."

Willow enjoys his food as we all finished eating the food.

As soon as the bell rings for the morning classes to begin, Draco and I silently head of the Slytherin House. I asked the snakes to please not to tell anyone and they agreed just as long as we head back before classes are over for the day.

Willow holds on my hat as I quickly lead Draco by the hand to the Forbidden Forest. Eventually, we found a pathway down the ground. His body stiffens at the sight. I turn back to him with a smile, telling him it's okay. My best friend smiles back and nods his head.

We walk down the stairs down into the ground. It's in a similar fashion of the hallway to the Unknown House, but this one leads to the underground waterfall. Its colours a pretty mixed of green, silver, white, gray, blue, and black. Standing at ten feet tall gently falls into a river that leads all of the forest.

"Wow," Draco says in amazed.

"Draco," I smiled to him, "this is the Forbidden Forest Waterfall, the main water source for swimming. It's very beautiful."

"Wait! You said swimming right?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"We don't have any swimming clothing!"

I let out a giggle, "then we can enjoy the water than swimming!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, a little confused.

"Just roll up the pant legs."

My hands rolls up the bottom of my jean pants to my knees and took off the flats from my feet. Draco mirrors the action. I feel so relaxed once the water touches my feet as I sit down on one of the large rocks in this underground cave.

"How did you discovered this amazing place?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"During the summer holidays after the first year, Mommy was busy with things at school so Matthew, Willow, and I thought since the weather is cloudy out we can explore the forest. Willow was actually the one who found it," I chuckled as I hug him close to me.

He response in a gentle call.

"Willow was a good boy," Draco says with a smile, petting him.

More gentle calls appear out of Willow's mouth.

Draco, Willow, and I end up staying here for many hours until we realized that I need to get Draco back to the Slytherin dorms.

Quickly, the three of us head back to the dorms before the classes were officially done for the day. He and I smile each other in silence for a rather long time before we separated. I am hopeful to get Willow and I back to the Unknown House in time before everyone sees us outside without my uniform.

One pair of eyes catches my attention. Looking back from a tree in the forest. My eyes see Professor Snape! He's at the hallway looking cold and distant as usual. I hope that he gets the message through my eyes, almost begging to not take points of the Unknown House because of my behavior against Hogwarts rules. One corner of his lips curl up a little into a smirk, telling me that I was okay to proceed back to the forest. I give him a smile for a thank you before heading back to the House.


	6. Chapter 6

October 14, 1992

The library is a wonderful place to do my homework other than my room. Especially on a Saturday. One of the assignments that I have is actually from Professor Snape for his opinions for my first book. I know it sucks, but hopefully if it does get published, it will be for the upcoming books.

Suddenly, something small catches my eye from the corner. It's a small paper crane flying towards me and gently lands on my offering hand. A smile appears on my face when I saw it's cuteness.

"Hello little one," I speak to it, "how are you doing here?"

It looks up to me before unfolding itself in front of me. " _The Dueling Club. First Meeting is at the Great Hall on Thursday, December 17 at Eight o'clock in the Evening. Would you like to join with me? Sincerely, Draco Malfoy._ "

A chuckle appears out of my mouth. Typical Draco, always want to ask for things for me in a proper matter when he wants to.

December 17, 1992

Draco, Cousin Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I join within the crowds of students at the Mess Hall for the first meeting with the Dueling Club. A golden stage greets us with Professor Lockhart standing on top of it.  
"Gather round! Gather round!" he calls for us. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.  
"Keep close to me and it can help you control your strong disagreement," Draco whispered to me.  
"Thank you Draco," I whispered back with a smile.

"You're welcome Abigail," he smiles back.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"  
I watch the two closely as they face each other to bow. They turn, backs facing, and they walk ten paces. Both professors spin with wands ready like swords.  
"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will case our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."  
I secretly hope so for Snape to Lockhart.

"One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape exclaims as a dazzling scarlet light bursts forward and blasting Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind him.  
My eyebrows raised up in amazed.

"Well, there you have it," Lockhart says, raising up unsteadily. "That a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Hermione returns his wand to him. "Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop it would have been only too easy…"  
"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Snape stated.  
"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape," Lockhart agrees, "let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"  
"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps."

Draco and Cousin Harry look at each other malevolently as they take their places onstage. Now this is crazy for me. First the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor now this? It's my best friend (secretly my crush) and my cousin! To their dislike, they bow to each other.  
"Scared, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"You wish."

The two repeated the action that our professors showed us.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -"

My best friend's attack fires early making Harry off of his feet with a blast of rather beautiful white light. Cousin Harry jumps up, points his hand at Draco and exclaims, "Rictusempra!"  
The spell causing him to double over.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart exclaims.

"Serpensortia!" Draco exclaims.

My eyes and smile gleams brightly when I saw a very handsome long black snake slithering forward out of his wand.  
"Don't move Potter," Snape says to my cousin, "I'll get rid of it for you."  
"Allow me!"

Lockhart flicks his wand making the snake fly into the air! I watch in horror. The snake hisses in rage and slithers towards one Hufflepuff student. People screams as the snake rises with fans exposed, ready to strike the student.  
I got onto the stage with Cousin Harry as we look directly at the snake. "Leave him!" we called in Parseltongue together. The snake looks into our eyes, but then turns back to the student. "LEAVE HIM!" we screamed at him in Parseltongue.  
The snake hovers a moment more then slumps into the floor to slither to me. Cousin Harry helps out with the student.

"What are you playing at?" the student asked terrified, backing away.

All eyes are on us, all in shock or fear or a mixture of both. Cousin Harry looks over to me as if he's looking into my soul.

'Are you the heir?' he asked me in my mind. 'And with me as your cousin, we….' he doesn't want to ask me even though he has an idea.

I look at him a little more before nodding my head. He runs over to me to wrap his arms around my shoulders into a hug. I stood there in shock of the action for a few moments before having my arms slowly wrap themselves around his body.  
Professor Snape waves his wand to make the snake disappear into a puff of black smoke then looks at us. I believe he is either shrewd or calculating us.  
"Come on," Ron says, taking my cousin away from me. "Move, now."  
My eyes look down to my feet in sadness before leaving the stage and the Mess Hall. Another secret has been revealed. The feeling of that I didn't like so much. My disliking made me cry a few tears down my face.

"Abigail!" Draco calls at me, running over to me.

My teary eyes refuse to see him, knowing that I am revealing too much of what I am.

Draco gently pulls me into his arms into a comforting hug as I cry on his shoulder. "People sees you as a princess, Potter's pure blood cousin, and many others," he softly says to me rubbing my back, "but I see you differently."

I look up to him, still hugging him. "Really?" I asked. I know he has says this all of the time, but it still surprises me every time.

He chuckles, wiping away the tears and removing my glasses. "You are very important to me Princess Abigail. As a friend, a princess, and something more."

The corners of my lips shakily curl up into a happy smile, hearing this.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss McGonagall."

We pull apart to see Professor Snape standing before us.

"Professor," Draco and I said together.

"If it's alright with you Mr. Malfoy," he speaks up, "I wish to speak with Miss McGonagall alone."

"Of course Professor," my best friend says, cleaning my glasses to place them back on my face. "I'll find you," he smiles small to me.

I smiled back in response before hugging him goodbye.

"What do you wish to speak with me about Professor?" I asked him once Draco is out of my sight.

"Come have a walk with me Miss McGonagall," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder as if he's placing an arm around me.

A slight blush appears on my face. He never does that so I am not sure what to do.

Snow covers the grounds of Hogwarts and the forest as we walk through it towards the forest.

"I do gratefully apologize for both Cousin Harry and mine actions during the meeting," I said, looking down to the snowy trail.

"There's no need to apologize your highness," he says in his usual tone. "Princess Abigail, for many many years Hogwarts have been waiting for the heiress of Slytherin and Unknown. When your mother arrived to the school, we all thought that she's the one, but she's not because she is placed in Slytherin, despise your uncle being in Gryffindor."

"But why me?" I asked. "Why am I the one who's the heiress and having my cousin into my mess of being one?"

"Because you and Briana are kindred spirits."

"Spiritually we are one?"

"Yes, but not physically."

"What do you mean Professor?" I am now getting confused of what he is saying.

Professor Snape didn't speak another word, but he stops to face me with both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Physically you are like your mother," he finally speaks, "meaning you will have two love interests."

My eyes widen in shocked.

"On your spiritually side, one love interest will be someone you are close to, but on your physical side your other love interest is standing before you."

"Professor…."

"When you get older but still in your Hogwarts years, you must choose between Mr. Malfoy or me."

No words came out of my mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I hope you choose the right thing Princess Abigail."

His eyes are filled with warmth when I see deep within them.

"Professor Snape," I finally speak, "do you have feelings for me, despise me being an almost twelve year old girl?"

"Yes I do, but I won't do anything uncomfortable until you are ready for your choice."

"Was my father the previous Potions Professor?"

"Professor Marcus Wilson is indeed your father while your mother Jessica Potter was a Slytherin student." Snape gently strokes my cheek with his knuckles before speaking again, "Please forgive me your highness for all of this information of the past. I must take my leave and I will return your book to you soon."

He stares at me for a little while before taking his leave. I stood there in shock of what I just heard. My two love interests? Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy? What am I going to do?

I sit on the sill of my window, staring out to the world wearing my pajamas for the night. Willow flies over to me sitting on my lap. My hand gently pets the top of his head.

"I am sorry Cousin Harry for having you into my world," I speak to the wind, "...Draco, are we meant to be? Or I am meant to be with Professor Snape?"


	7. Chapter 7

December 18, 1992

I just want to be away from everyone with my cousin at my side. I make my way towards a table in the library to study a little when I feel my wrist gets gently grab, but still strong enough for me to stop.

"Stay with us Abigail," I hear Draco's voice being low.

No words appear out of my mouth as I feel dark smirks spread all over towards me from everywhere. Quickly the feeling stops when my best friend glares at them. The study is quiet because the one thought is on our minds. I am the heiress and with Cousin Harry, he has some of my abilities.

A familiar hand gently strokes itself on my shoulder and trails over my shoulder blades. I look over to see my cousin looking sad. We need each other more than anything now.

"I'll owl you later Draco," I said, standing up from my seat, gathering my stuff.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Cousin Harry and I look at each other in sadness before leaving. In the hallway, we hear voices from a room. They sound like a couple of students from Hufflepuff.

"So, anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter and your ' _highness_ ' has marked him down as their next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while.

"But why would they want to attack Justin?"

"Justin let it slip to Potter that he was Muggle-born."

"And you definitely think Potter and his cousin are the Heirs of Slytherin?"  
"Hannah, they're both Parselmouths. Everyone knows that's the mark of dark wizards. Have you ever heard of a decent one who talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue," he whispers darkly at that. "Remember what was written on the wall: Enemies of the Heir Beware. Potter, and possible she, had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year Creevey's been annoying Potter. Then Creevery's attacked. Family is important to the princess so she must have done this for him."  
"He always seem so nice, though. And, after all, he is the one who made You Know Who disappear."

"That's probably why You Know Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him."  
Tears begin to fall down my face as I quickly hurried forward with Cousin Harry behind me.

"I'm so sorry Cousin Harry!" I exclaimed.

"It's not your fault Cousin Abby!" he exclaims crying as well.

"It is my fault! I'm the heiress of Slytherin and Unknown along with Magical Creatures. With you being my last member of my family, you have similar abilities!"

"Cousin Abby!" he pulls me into a hug. "You're an amazing person! All of my life I've been in the Muggle world under my muggle relatives' guardianship and I hated it! When I found out that I have a cousin from my wizard side, I was happy!" He looks at me with a teary sad smile. "You understand me more than anyone which I always wanted in life. You and I should have been twins not mattered what. I love you Cousin Abby."

"I love you too Cousin Harry," I finally smiled back.

"Harry? Abby?"  
Turning around, Professor Hagrid is covered in snow with a dead rooster dangling from his hand.

"You all right?"  
"Hagrid….what're you doing here?" Cousin Harry asked.  
He holds up the rooster, answering, "Second one killed this term. Reckon it's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear. Need Dumbledore's permission to put a charm around the hen-coop. Ya, sure you're all righ' Harry Abby? Ya look al hot an' bothered."

"It's nothing," I answered, "we'd better get going. We've got a lot of studying…"  
Harry and I left and head towards the Gryffindor House. I figured it will help him if I walk him to there. Something catches our glass covered eyes. It's a light of flickering torch with something dark lies ahead. A windowpane rattles with the wind and the touch goes out. We look at each other before following it. Lays the muggle born from the dueling club rigidly on the floor with a look of shock within his frozen face. Nearly Headless Nick is floating around with black smoke. I notice a trail of spiders scuttling away from the student's body and out the loose the loose windowpane. Suddenly, we felt someone watching us. Mommy.  
"Mommy, I swear we didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter and child," she speaks up, "Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?"

Professor Filch is within the shadows beyond Mommy. He steps forward with a quiet hiss.  
"Caught in the act," he says, "I'll have you out this time, Potter and your highness. Mark my words…."

Mommy leads me and Harry away from the sight. She marches quickly down to a Stone Gargoyle, saying, "Sherbet lemon." It comes to life with its wings opening. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you both." Mommy places us inside and the wings close.

The floor raises up similar to an elevator. Harry and I link arms just in case we get separated during the ride. Soon the wings open again and we step out to a large, circular room. Silver instruments plays quietly. A nearby shelf holds the sorting hat.

Cousin Harry and I look around the past headmasters sleeping in their portraits around us. The last one has it's headmaster awaken. He's reading a book. I recognized him as Professor Dippet. He looks up from his book and look at me. A smile of respect appears on my face as I bow my head with same amount of respect. Professor Dippet smiles back, bowing his head.  
"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" I turn over to the sorting hat and Cousin Harry.  
"Well, you see, I was wondering…." he begins as I appear next to him.

"If I put you in the right house? Yes...you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year...you would have done well in Slytherin."

I let out of gasp when Cousin Harry takes the hat and toss it. "You're wrong!" he exclaims.

The hat lays motionless. A silence covers over us. Then we hear a gagging sound. Cousin Harry and I turn around to see an elderly decrepit bird sitting on a golden perch. It moves a little then bursts into flames! Professor Dumbledore comes in when he and I look at the sight in horror.  
"Professor, your bird...we couldn't do anything…..he just caught fire," he answers for us.  
"About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time."  
"He is a phoenix?" I asked him.

"Yes, Princess Abigail," Professor Dumbledore answers. "Fawkes is indeed a phoenix."

"Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes," I explained to Cousin Harry.

He didn't say anything just look down to the floor. The ashes swirl around and a baby Fawkes appears out his wrinkled head, blinking through the dust.  
"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes," I smiled to him, "they can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Describing it makes me think of my phoenix, Willow.

Just then, Professor Hagrid comes through the door, still clutching the dead rooster. "It wasn't Harry or Abby, Professor Dumbledore!"  
"Hagrid-"

"I was talking to them just before that kid was found. It can't have been them!"  
"Hagrid-"  
"I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic-"

"HAGRID! I do not think that Harry or her highness has attacked anyone," Professor Dumbledore manages to speak.  
"Oh, right. I'll wait outside then," Hagrid says, realizing it, before leaving.

"You don't think it was us, Professor?" I asked, looking up to him.  
"No, Princess Abigail. But I must ask you both…..is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?"

He waits for an answer. Cousin Harry and I look at each other until he speaks, "no, Professor. Nothing."  
"Cousin Harry," I speak to him, "may I speak with Professor Dumbledore please?"

"Of course Cousin Abby," he smiles, hugging me before leaving.

"Is there something wrong Princess Abigail?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, me being a princess of everything has really made a mess of things with Cousin Harry. I mean, he's okay with everything, but with everything I feel like I am putting unnecessary things on him."

"Awe well," he speaks, walking over to his desk with me following him, "you and Harry are suppose to be twins, but for obvious reasons it didn't happened." Professor Dumbledore looks through some drawers before finally getting something out. "Yes you are the heiress of Slytherin and Unknown, also with Magical Creatures and the Forbidden Forest." He offers me a dark green coloured book. "This is the book that Briana Unknown made during her time of making the houses with the others. It will might answer of your questions and concerns."

"Thank you Professor," I thanked him, accepting the book. "Also Professor?"

"Yes your highness?"

"Professor Snape said that I will have two love interests, one being spiritually and one being physically."  
"Briana Unknown fell in love with Salazar Slytherin because they were spiritually made for each other. Yet your mother Jessica Potter fell in love with her Potions Professor aka your father Professor Marcus Wilson."

"So are you saying that I must choice, like Professor Snape said, between from spiritually and physically?  
"Yes, have you found who are they yet?"

"Yes I did. Spiritually it's Draco Malfoy and physically it's Professor Snape."

"Good child," he smiles, "now it's getting late, you must head back to your room now."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled before bowing to leave the office.

December 19, 1992

"You're staying here for the Winter Holidays?!" I exclaimed with a huge smile to my best friend.

"Yes I am!" he smiles huge back.

I let out a fangirl ish squeal before hugging him like crazy. Our laughter mix together.

December 25, 1992

I've decided to eat at the Slytherin table with the guys. Snowflakes tumble from the ceiling making everything look so beautiful. Although on the outside I'm enjoying the Christmas Feast with my Slytherin friends I couldn't help, but keep on thinking about what Cousin Harry said to me a few days ago.

*Flashback - a few days ago*

"Just to let you know Cousin Abby," my cousin says to me in secret, "Hermione and Ron are still thinking it's Malfoy as the heir even though it's you. It make them happy I want to be in their plan so they won't expect us."

*Reality*

"Abigail?" Draco asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Draco?" I asked, acting normal.

"Wanna hang out with the Slytherin commoner room before heading back to the Unknown House?"

"I would love to," I smiled, accepting it. Then I noticed something, "where are Vincent and Gregory?"

"Come to think of it," Draco says, realizing it, "I am not sure."

"Shall we explore to find them, along the way towards the Slytherin House?" I smirked.

"Yes we shall," he smirks back.

We linked arms before heading out of the mess hall and we being walking towards the Slytherin House where we heard a voice speak up, "what are you doing here?"

"Ron?" I asked softly, confused.

"What are you doing here?" said a deeper voice.

"I happen to be a perfect," answered Percy Weasley, "you, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. It's not safe these days."

Draco and I look at each other and continue on to see Percy Weasley with Goyle and Crabbe.

"What're your names again?"  
"Crabbe. Goyle," Draco speaks up as we approach them.

"Where have you been?" I asked them.

"Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"  
"And what are you doing down here, Weasley?" he asked the Prefect.

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect!" Then he smiles to me. "Good evening your highness."

"Good evening Sir Weasley," I greeted back with a smile.

"Come on, boys," Draco speaks up to them, "Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single handed."  
The comment has made the Prefect to storm off away from us as the three of us head towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
"Listen to this…." Draco takes The Daily Prophet to read the front page. "'Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should scrapped immediately.'"

"It's probably better if we have the Muggle Protection Act more of it that makes a barrier between the two worlds, having the Muggles have their own world and have the bloods have our own world," I explained than I thought of something, "then again there's nothing we can do when Muggle borns and half bloods are made."

"True, but Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave," Draco says, sitting next to me, "Embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them."  
Before I can put in my take on the Weasleys, 'Crabbe' growls making 'Goyle' elbowing him. This surprises us.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" Draco asked.  
"Stomachache," he answers lowly.  
"How much food did you had today Vincent?" I asked, feeling worry for him.  
He didn't answer.

"Do you want to go the hospital wing?" I asked.

"I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," my best friend noted. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."

"Technically that's not true Draco," I join in, looking at him, "remember last year with Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh yes, you told me he killed some of the magical creatures."

"Innocent magical creatures."

"What do you boys think?" he asked them, "Was Professor Quirrell is worser than Dumbledore?"

'Crabbe' stiffens, looking worried. 'Goyle' looks like he's thinking before answering, "Harry Potter."

"Now why is my cousin the worse one?" I asked, now getting curious.

"He's always with that Mud-" I glared at him, "Muggle born, Granger. And people actually think he's the Heir of Slytherin."  
Both of two glance at each other before turning to us.

"Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" 'Goyle' asked Draco.

My best friend and I look at each other. His eyes are asking me what to say while I was giving him the answer.  
"You know we haven't, Goyle," he answers to them, "how many times do I have to tell you? But my father did say this much: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it - only that they were expelled - but I know this: the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Muggleborn died."  
"So it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time," I add in. "What's the matter with you two?" I asked them, finally getting annoyed with this act. "You're acting very...odd."  
Pain shoots up from my scar at an intense level as I can barely see the two transforming before our eyes! Wait a minute….

"Ron? Cousin Harry?" I asked them, thinking it's them.

As soon as I said that, they dash out of the room.  
"That was Potter and Weasley?!" Draco exclaims.

"Yes," I answered, holding my forehead "I swear I didn't know."

"How's your scar?" he asked, worried.

"The pain is dying down." Then something came to mind. I didn't tell him one side of me yet. "Draco?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Do you like black cats?"

"Yea, why?" he asked, confused.

I smirked before transforming into a black cat in front of him on the couch.

"Whoa," he speaks through widen eyes.

"Professor Snape gave me a transforming potion on my birthday last year so now for the rest of my life I can transform into any animal I want," I smiled to him. "Meow," I added in.

"You're a very cute cat," he smiles, petting my head.

Purring sounds escaped my lips. I leap up on his lap on all fours, cuddling into his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

January 8, 1993

Hermione is the Hospital Wing for two weeks now. Moaning Myrtle told me about what happened which made me giggle a little. How ironic, I transform into a cat for Draco when she turn into a cat for the Polyjuice Potion.

I'm wearing some normal clothing like simple black pants with three quarter sleeve black shirt and black flats. Oh! Of course my witch hat on top of my long hair tied into a stylish braided bun.

Cousin Harry and Ron came into the Wing with library books in their arms to her bed. It's covered with books.

"Oh, good," she speaks to the boys, "put those anywhere."

There wasn't any room for the books so they just drop them.

"Madam Pince asked that we relay a message for you," Ron says to her, "Hermione: She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school."

"Well," I smiled, from my seat next to her bed, "she needs to keep up right?"

"Thank you Gail," she smiles back to me as her cat tail twitches.  
"Is that thing ever going away?" Ron asked.  
"And day now, according to Madam Pomfrey. I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls."  
"Oh come on being a kitty is awesome!" I giggled.

They know about my ability to transform into animals.

"Now, what about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?"  
"Nothing," Cousin Harry answers.

"And has it gotten any better? I mean….is anyone speaking to you?"  
"Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. I suppose that's something."

I noticed something under Hermione's pillow and I pulled it out. " _To Miss Granger. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teach Gilderoy Lockhart._ " My eyebrows frown to her. "You sleep with this under your pillow?"  
"Of course not," she quickly answers, "I don't know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in Transformation Through the Ages."  
Cousin Harry and Ron leads me to the Gryffindor House. The least I can do is to walk them back to their House. We mount onto the stairs as they emerge.  
"I know Hermione's mental," Ron speaks, "but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's?"  
"So you agree with me that he's bad when it comes to equalling Magical Creatures?" I asked from behind.  
"Yes."

Something catches my eye from down below. "Gentlemen wait," I said to them.

They stop as well to look down. A flood of water streams from the Girls' Bathroom. Myrtle is moaning from inside.  
"Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom," Cousin Harry says.

I dash down quickly to the bathroom with the boys behind me.  
Huge moans echo through the deary tile. All of the taps are running, streaming like tiny waterfalls. Soon as we step in, Myrtle spins around to us.  
"Come to throw something else at me?" she asked.

"Why would I throw something at you?" I asked her.

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it can't hurt if someone throw something at you," Ron adds in, "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

"Ron!" I screamed at him.

"Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach. Fifty points if it goes through her head!"  
"Who threw it at you anyway?" Cousin Harry asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head."

A small black book catches my attention on the floor. I pick it up in my hands, looking at her.  
"Fifty points if you can get it through her nose," Ron commented.

"One hundred points if I can get through your head!" I yelled, running after him.

After proving a point to my Weasley friend, I examine the book and notice it is an old diary, but not from Briana Unknown.  
"It's a diary, it's old….and was most recently in a toilet, Harry and Abby," Ron says to us.

Cousin Harry starts to open it, but then Ron grabs his hand.

"Are you mad? That could be cursed. Dad once told me about a book the Ministry confiscated that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it."  
"I'll take my chances…" Cousin Harry says, taking the book from my hands to open it. "Ahhh! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

I giggled at my cousin's humor when he grins at a frozen Weasley. Then I noticed Ginny Weasley at the end of the corridor. She looks from the book to him with terror in her face before dashing off.  
"Ginny!" Cousin Harry calls for her, "I was only joking - Brilliant. Even your sister thinks I'm the monster now."  
"Who doesn't?" Ron asked, frowning.

On the first page in the diary shows the letters: "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle? Hang on. I know that name…" Weasley thinks for a few moments, then says, "Of course! The night I had detention….My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember because I kept burping slugs all over Tom Riddle's trophy. I must have wiped slime off his name for an hour."  
"That's odd," Cousin Harry says after looking through the pages. "He never wrote in it."  
January 9, 1993

I offered for Cousin Harry to come over to the Unknown House so we can investigate the book further. He agrees and of course is amazed of the beauty of the House like Draco. It's at night so we can do this better without anyone with us. Willow and Matthew are sleeping in their proper areas as Cousin Harry and I are on my bed with the book in between us.

A bottle of ink is on my bed from previous homework that I forgot to put away. He accidentally spills the bottle making the ink to drop onto the page. It vanishes without a trance. We smiled each other, thinking the same thing.

My hand takes my quiell and write down, "My name is Princess Abigail of the Magical Creatures and this is my cousin Harry Potter."  
The words light up and then vanishes. Slowly oozing out of the page comes a response: "Hello your highness and Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle."

Harry writes down muttering the words, "Do...you...know...anything...about...the...Chamber..of….Secrets?"  
"Yes."

"Can...you...tell….us?" I asked this time.

"No."  
We both frown at this but then the words appeared, "but I can show you both…"

He and I waited. Then the pages flutter rather quickly and stop on the date June the 13th. On the page has a tiny square shimmering almost like a window. We look down closer, but end up greeted by a whirlwind of colours and shadows, tumbling to our legs on the bed.  
Suddenly, we find ourselves in a torch-lit corridor. Everything seems to be de-saturated. Cousin Harry and I are the only things who are in our true, rich colours from our time. He gently tugs on my sleeve for me to see a boy at the end of the corridor, peering around from a corner. Shadows are dancing on the wall beyond the boy. It's revealing the presence of others, unseen, in an adjoining room.  
We approach closer to him, hearing the voices within the shadows.  
'I think we are in the boy's timeline,' I said to Cousin Harry through our heads.

'You may be right.'

Cousin Harry and I find ourselves in the Entrance Hall. A mixture of Professors and students, I believe, talk among themselves until a silence cloak over us. Two wizards are holding a stretcher with someone on it.

"Riddle," a strangely familiar voice speaks.

The boy turns, we did as well, around to see Professor Dumbledore….fifty years younger!

"Professor Dumbledore," the boy, now I believe is Tom Riddle, speaks.  
"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom," Professor noted.  
"Yes, Professor. I suppose I-I just had to see for myself, if…." Riddle looks over to the young wizards, watching them carry the stretcher out of the Hall. "...the rumors were true."  
"I'm afraid they are, Tom."

"About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?"

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid."  
"Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible was caught…."

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?"  
There was a long pause, but he did speak up, "No, sir. Nothing."

Professor analyze him for moment before speaking, "Very well then. Hurry along." He passes through Cousin Harry and I as if he didn't see us. When he disappears, Tom then moves quickly towards the steps to the dungeon.  
Following him, there's source of light that leaks through a door. Riddle looks at the crack and inside there was someone speaking to him, "C'mon, Aragog. Gotta get ya outta here…..C'mon now….in the box…."

Riddle pushes the door open just enough for Cousin Harry and I can see inside better. It's a smaller room. Someone is crouched by a box. Looking closely, it turns out to be a young Hagrid. A rather strange clicking sound comes from the box.

"Evening, Hagrid," Tom greeted him.

Hagrid slams the door shut.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone-"  
"No, ya can't! Ya don' understand!"

"Hagrid. The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."  
'Thing?' I thought to myself.

"It wasn't him! Aragog never kill no one! Never!"  
"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now...stand aside…"  
Riddle takes his wand out and blasts the closed door off its hinges, extinguishing the torches within. Cousin Harry and I gasp, holding each other. A low-slung creature with a tangle of black legs and a gleam of many eyes along with a pair of razor-sharp pincers scuttles out of the shows. As Riddle points his wand at it, I buried my face into my cousin's shoulder, knowing what's going on.  
"Nooooo!" I heard Hagrid call out to him.  
Suddenly, the entire room whirls off of its axis, spinning around. Cousin Harry tightens his grip on my body, causing us to fall flat on his back onto the…..floor of the Unknown Common Room?

"You okay Cousin Abby?" he asked me once everything has been settled.

"Yea I think so," I answered, "Are you okay Cousin Harry?"

"Yea I'm okay. Hagrid opened the Chamber!" he exclaims, standing up to dash out of the Unknown House.

"Wait! Cousin Harry I don't think it's Hagrid who open the chamber!" I called out to him, but he seems to ignore me.

January 11, 1993

"So you just found a black book and that memory appeared before you and Potter?" my best friend Draco repeated my words as we head towards our Potions class.

"Yes, now Cousin Harry thinks it's Professor Hagrid who opened the chamber, yet something's telling me that it was not him."

"What makes you think that? It showed that it was Hagrid's magical creature that have killed that Muggle Born!"

"But I didn't see that action first hand," I said to him, showing my concern and worry.

He sighs, "you're always did have a soft spot."

"And that's why you're important to me," I chuckled, wrapping my arm around his arm.

"You're important to me as well Princess Abigail," he chuckles, escorting me.

"Forever and always," I smiled big, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Two Against the World," he finishes it with a huge smile.

The rest of the day was going well, until when I get home to the Unknown House. "Matthew, Willow, I'm home!" I called out, but something wasn't right.

A loud scream escapes my lips when I see the most horrifying sight in front of me. My common room is destroyed along with my room! I look everywhere and the black book is gone as well!

"Abigail!" I hear Mommy call out from the front hall.

"Mommy!" I called out, getting to the railing of the balcony. "Someone destroyed the Unknown House!"

Professor Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Snape are there as well.

"Who would have done this to the Princess of Magical Creatures!?" Hagrid exclaims, looking at the sight.

"I don't know who," I said, walking down the stairs, "but I know that they have invaded my space and destroyed my belongings!"

"I will have a protection barrier made around the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore says, ordering Hagrid and Mommy to join him, leaving Snape and I alone.

All of emotions got the best of me as I run to him hugging him tightly. Silent tears runs down my face. I can feel him hug back slowly, but once his arms touch my body, the grip tightens.

"Everything will be okay Princess Abigail," he says in his usual tone.

"Are you sure Professor?" I asked, looking up to him with fogging glasses.

"Yes, I'll make sure that you are safe even if you don't choose me in the future," he says, gently wiping away the tears and taking my glasses.

"Professor….."

He cleans my glasses and gently places them on my face. My eyes look deep within his eyes. His face leans to kiss my forehead gently. "Whoever you choose, I will still be happy knowing that you have feelings for me."


	9. Chapter 9

February 3, 1993

The Unknown House is finally back in order. Draco did say that he will take care of my belongings which he did. I feel guilty because I have him spend unnecessary money on me, although he said not to worry about money.

After Transfiguration, Draco and I wanted to spend the rest of the day before he needed to get to practice later on today and tomorrow. It's a good thing because I need some time with him, hopefully have my feelings for him deepen.

"Come with me Abigail," he smiles to me, holding my hand.

He leads a blushing princess towards the Black Lake. Next to the lake under a tree lays a picnic setting with the colours of the Slytherin and Unknown entwining with each other. I give him a smile in a thank you for taking me here. Draco smiles back, sitting us down on the blanket.

"Are you hungry my princess?" he asked, pulling out some food from the basket.

"Yes I am my magical creature," I answered, blush deepens.

"How's the Forbidden Forest going?"

"Everything's going well, everyone are still a little freaked out about the attack on the Unknown House. Especially my first commodore Firenze, he's keeping his eyes sharper than usual." He offers me a strip steak sandwich on a plate which I thanked him with a smile.

"No one still has no idea of who was?"

"Unfortunately no."

'Whoever it was, he/she was looking for the black book,' I wanted to tell him, but for his safety I kept my mouth closed for that part.

"Well whoever it was," Draco begin, "has crossed the line for disturbing the House and its history." It sounds like some sort of anger in his voice.

"Draco-"

"It was my fault that I wasn't there!" he slams his fist down on the ground.

"Draco what are you talking about?" I asked, getting a little scared.

"Abigail!" he looks deep within my eyes. "Your safety is what I feared ever since we met. No one has that effect on me before. Usually I don't give much attention to the wizards who treats Muggles and Muggleborns like Pure Blood wizards, but you're special."

"Draco," I speak, looking deep within his eyes. "I fear for your safety even since we met as well. Muggles and Muggleborns are humans nevertheless that's why. Also Draco," I smiled, gently taking his hand, "as for my future boyfriend and husband, I prefer him having wizard blood and in Slytherin."

His gray eyes stares at me a few more moments before smiling big wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled big as well and hugging him back. My feelings for him did in fact deepens.

Later on that day, Ron and Hermione wants me to join them as they are with Cousin Harry, who's dressed in his Quidditch robes. Along the way, I see Ginny Weasley there.

"Hey Ginny, going to the match?" I asked her.

She looks at him startled. Her head responses as no before leaving.

"I tell you," Ron speaks up, "she gets weirder and weirder by the day."

" _Kill this time….Let me rip...Tear…._ "

Cousin Harry and I freezed, hearing that voice again. Ron and Hermione stop in their tracks, knowing the looks on our faces.

"No….don't tell me…." Ron is scared now.

I turn, following the voice with them behind me. Unfortunately we couldn't find the voice again.  
"Harry….Gail...I think I've just understood something!" Hermione says. "I've got to go to the library! Come on Gail!" She grabs my arm, separating me from my cousin.

"What do you understand!?" he calls from behind us.

"Hemme, please tell me what are you thinking instead of dragging me around like a rag doll!" I speak, annoyed of the action she is using.

"The voice might be something that I am thinking, but I want to make sure," she finally answers.

Then finally we stopped because we saw something on the ground. A mirror with a piece of paper. I pick them up both so we both can examine them. A flash of bright light comes over to us.

 _Draco's writing…._

I am going to write this part because I am not so sure of how long Abigail will be like this stage.

Slytherin wasn't going to play in this match, so the guys and I are mainly enjoying the outside. Abigail is most likely going to root for Potter anyways.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I turn around to see Professor McGonagall with Potter and Weasley.

"Something wrong Professor?" I asked confused.

"Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe," she says to them, "please go to your House immediately."

"Yes Professor!" they said, running over to the Slytherin House.

"Professor, what is going on?"

"You three come with me!"

Potter, Weasley, and I follow her towards….the Hospital Wing?

She pauses at the door and turns to us. "I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock." The door opens to show us Madam Pomfrey leaning over one of the two beds with bodies on them.

Looking closer, I see that one on my left has…. "Abigail!" I exclaimed, running over to her side in shock.

Weasley runs over to Granger's side as Potter joins me with his cousin.

"They were found near the library," Professor McGonagall hinted her sadness in her voice, "along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" she shows a small mirror.

Potter and I shook our heads.  
She simply nods in sadness before leaving us alone.

We stayed like this for a little while before we are needed back to our dorms. Well Madam Pomfrey allows for one of us to stay for a little longer. Weasley looks at us both before simply leaving the room. Potter looks at me with a glare which I happily return it. After our a little staring contest, he looks down to Abigail with soften eyes.

He leans down to kiss her forehead whispering, "I love you Cousin Abby." Potter leaves the room without saying another word. I look at his actions until he left the room completely.

"Draco!" I hear a soft, low voice calling for me.

"Abigail?" I asked, looking down to her a little freaked out.

"Can you hear me?" she asked me, through telepathy.

"Yes I can hear you," I smiled wide.

"Listen Draco, I need you to do something when everyone in their dorms asleep tonight."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the Forbidden Forest, mainly the Unknown House, to Matthew. Tell him that I need my first commodore Firenze a.s.a.p!"

"Why do you need him?"

"Because he knows what to do for this situation for me. Not so much for Hemme. Originally I was going to have you get him personally."  
My eyes widen as I can feel my face go pale.

"My thoughts exactly. Now go now."

I turn around quickly and just about when I was halfway towards the door, I turn back with a smile bowing to her lifeless body, "I won't let you down my princess."

Later in the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Snape gathers us around announcing, "All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed."  
He turns and leaves us alone. I bring Goyle and Crabbe with me as we head back to our dorms in the boys' dorms.  
"Haven't any of the teachers noticed that we Slytherins are all safe?" Crabbe asked. "Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from us and the Unknown? The Heir or possibly Heiress of Slytherin and Unknown, the so called monster of Slytherin?"  
"As far as we know," Goyle joins in, "there's no way for them to close down Hogwarts. Besides, where will we go?"

"I'm not so sure," I speak, not wanting to think about it, "what we know is that the heir or heiress is from either House here at Hogwarts. Abigail knows about the school more so than us because of her access to different areas of Hogwarts." I sighed, "let's get some sleep, try not to think about what's going on and hope that everything will go away soon."

"Agreed," they said, disappearing into their dorms.

Don't ask me how I managed to get the Forbidden Forest without an invisible cloak, but I did. Abond entering the Unknown House, I called out, "Matthew! Willow!"

"Draco?" Matthew asked, appearing in front of me in the Common Room with Willow.

"I was send by Princess Abigail!"

"What's wrong with Princess Abigail?!" he's freaking out.

"She's frozen by a weird spell along with Granger at the hospital wing. I am here to get First Commodore Firenze to her."

"I will get him now, you stay here with Willow."

He disappears as Willow flies into my arms. The cute little fire bird snuggles into my neck shaking a little.

"Mommy will be alright, Daddy promise," I whispered softly, stroking his back.

If you were to tell me on the day before I met Princess Abigail that I will be a parent to a magical creature with her as the mother, I would probably have said that you are bloody crazy. My love for Willow is just a father's love for his son. Maybe even stronger of how my father appreciates me.

"Sir Knight Draco," I hear a familiar voice and I turn around to see Firenze standing in front of me.

"Firenze," I greeted back, "Princess Abigail is in danger."

"I have heard. Your father is here on the grounds."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"The Magic of Ministry has come because of the attacks to Muggle Borns."

"Right…."

"Go to Hagrid's hut during my process of helping Princess Abigail."

"Yes Firenze."

First Commodore and I separate to our own ways.

I knock on the door of the Hut. Professor Hagrid opens with a crossbow in his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy," he sounded surprised, "what you and Willow doing here?"

"Abigail has fallen into a frozen like trance, First Commodore Firenze asked for me to be here while he is working on the process of her request of unfreezing her."

"Awe yes I am familiar of what he is going to do, please come in."

"Thank you Professor," I said, entering into the Hut.

Another knock appear on the door, catching his attention. "Who's there?" he asked with his crossbow ready.

Hagrid's enormous boarhound, Fang, thumps his tail at whoever is at the door. My focus is on Willow as I gently strok his feathers for him to sleep in my arms.  
"What's that for?" I heard Potter's voice asking Hagrid about his crossbow I believe.  
"Nothing, nothing," he responded. "I've been expecting…..Doesn't matter. Sit down….I'll make tea…."

"Malfoy," Potter and Weasley greeted me with a glare.

"Potter, Weasley," I greeted back, glaring as well.  
Our professor is taking the kettle nervously, but ends up spilling the water.

"Are you okay? Hagrid?" Potter asked. "Did you hear about Hermione and Cousin Abby?"  
"Oh, yea. I heard, alright."

"Look….we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"  
I am curious as well. Even though I am only knowledged about what Abigail told me. He takes a fruitcake, but stops to answer. Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door.

The fruitcake gets smashed to the floor. In a panic and surprisingly, Potter and Weasley throws their invisible cloak over the four of us. Hagrid grabs his crossbow and points it at the door.  
"C-Come in," he speaks.

A grim looking Dumbledore enters in with a portly man in a pinstripe suit and bowler.  
"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore greeted him.  
"Cornelius Fudge?" I mumbled, confused. "Why is he here?"

"He's our Dads's boss. The Minister of Magic!" Weasley whispers the obvious.

I elbow him to shut his mouth.

"Bad business, Hagrid," Cornelius Fudge speaks, "very bad business. Had to come. Four attack on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."  
"I never….You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…"  
"I want it understood, Cornelius," Dumbledore says, "that Hagrid has my full confidence."  
"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban," Hagrid's getting worried.  
"For a short stretch only," Mr. Fudge stated, "not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology."  
Than a familiar sharp rap appear at the door. Dumbledore opens it to reveal…..my father?

"Already here, Fudge?" he asked Mr. Fudge. "Good, good…."  
"What're you doin' here?!" Hagrid exclaims to my father. "Get outta my house!"  
'What are you here Father?' I asked to myself, quietly.

"My dear man, please believe me," father speaks to him, "I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked Father.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be."  
Father hands Mr. Fudge what looks like an official roll of parchment.  
"Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no...last thing we want right now….If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks….I mean, who can?"  
"That remained to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted -"  
"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten before they agreed!" Hagrid exclaims, cutting Father off.

"I would advise you no to shout at the Azkaban guards like that," Father firmly says to him.

"Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"  
"Calm yourself, Hagrid!" Dumbledore exclaims to Hagrid. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside. However….you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who….ask for it."

Dumbledore's eyes seem to shift towards us, mainly Harry.

"Admirable sentiments," Father speaks. "We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, killin's." He heads to the door and bows to Dumbledore. Mr. Fudge awaits for Hagrid while fiddling with his bowler.

Hagrid stands on his feet, taking a deep breath and says carefully, "if anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'."  
Mr. Fudge looks at him amazed, following him out. The door gets slam shut with Fang starts to howl, scratching at the closed door. Potter, Weasley, and I reveal ourselves, quickly making our distance.  
"Hagrid's right," Weasley speaks, "with Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day."

"We can be too sure Weasley," I stated, holding onto Willow a little more.

Since Abigail is not here, I might as well be her for now.

"Look…." Potter says.

At the windowsill, a trail of spiders escape through the crack in the glass. Potter grabs Hagrid's lantern.  
He glares at me a little before saying, "come with us."  
I glared back a little and Weasley and I follow Potter. The trail of spiders lead us to the dark trees at a nearby location. Weasley didn't seem to brave enough to continuing.

"What are you doing?" he asked Potter.

"You heard Hagrid," Potter answered, "follow the spiders."

"They're heading into the Dark Forest."

"With my knowledge of the Forest and with protection by Matthew and Willow," I speak up, "we should be okay."

Potter and I continue on with the trail as Weasley is behind us with Fang.

Fang continues on through the branches and brambles. Three of us are following him and Willow has awaken so he's joining with Fang. He jumps and howls. Branches were snapped and followed by a rumbling noise. Then silence. My gray eyes look around and notice something.

"There's something moving over there….something big," I noted.  
A blazing light appears through the trees, blinding us. We start to flee, but Weasley stopped saying, "Harry!...Harry, it's our car!"  
Appearing before us is all scratched up and mud-smeared with bits of earth and grass sprouting from its headlamps and hubcaps. The Weasley's car looks half animal!  
"It's been here all the time!" Weasley exclaims. "Look at it. The Forest has turned it wild."

"C'mon, we don't want to lose the trail," Potter says.

Potter, Weasley, and I enter into a hollow ribboned with shadows. Enormous trees tower over us with stands of white webbing. Weasley steps on a strand, kicking it off queasily. I look up ahead and see the spiders stream towards a dark opening at the very end of the hollow.  
A clicking sound appears from within, echoing through the branches of the tall trees. The growling became louder.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this, Harry -"

"Don't panic," Potter says to Weasley and possibly to me as well.

He enters into the mouth of the cavern. Suddenly the air around us makes a crackling sound with movement. Twigs are snapped as a huge shadow appears. Slowly it engulfs Potter and I, we look up and see what looks like an ancient spider!  
We slowly back away. Its blind eyes catches the light from us and stops.  
"You do not come from the forest," he speaks, "your hearts beat like….men."  
"Yes," I answered, breathing slowly, "we're friends of Hagrid's and Princess Abigail."

"Princess Abigail huh? Such a beautiful young girl. I am Aragog. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before. Her highness is the only one."

"He's in trouble," Potter speaks up, "up at school, there've been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before."

"That's a lie!" Aragog exclaims. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"  
"But if Hagrid never...that means….you're not the monster."

"The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant, land, in the pocket of a traveler."  
"Harry….Malfoy…." Weasley speaks, sounding nervous.  
"But if you're not the monster," I speak, ignoring him, "what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"  
"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."  
"But have you seen it?" I asked.  
Willow makes a soft sound, catching my attention.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me," Aragog answers, "the girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."  
Willow makes another sound, but this is louder. Almost scared.

"What is it Willow?" I asked, worried.

Potter and I look up to see spiders on high and low branches. They drop down scattered on the ground!  
"Well...thank you," Potter says for us, "we'll just go…"  
"Go?" Aragog asked, "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid and Princess Abigail, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid and her highness." He turns around to disappear into the darkness.  
"Can we panic now?" Weasley asked.

"Run!" I screamed.

Five foot spiders surrounds us closing us in! Willow flies out of my arms and up into the air, lighting up his flames blinding us and the spiders. The three of us draw our wands.  
"Forgive my princess," I mumbled to myself.  
Our fear are causing us not to cast a spell. Fang whimpers matching our fears. My son was doing so much for his little body, but it wasn't enough for scare them off from us. A different source of light appear in the hollow revealing the car/animal hybrid now. It comes in loudly over the rim and down the slope, knocking the spiders out of its way. Soon it comes to a screeching halt and the doors open.  
"Let's go!" Potter calls out.

Potter and Weasley got inside in the front as I got myself and our creatures into the back. Weasley tries to start it when a spider appears at the open window on my right.

"THE WINDOWS!" I screamed. "ROLL UP THE WINDOWS!"  
"I CAN'T!" Weasley screams as well, trying to. "IT'S STUCK!"

A hairy leg reaches through the driver's window, causing Weasley to hit the gas. It throws the car into reverse. The spiders are scattering, but the two that were clinging to the side windows holds onto them tight. I roll the window up tight, snapping off his spider's legs.

The car jets throughout the hollow and it lands with a thud. Potter turns to see Weasley getting pulled out from the car. He points his wand, casting a spell. A blinding flash of white light blasts the spider back into the shadows.  
"Thanks for that," Weasley thanks him.  
"Don't mention it."

Suddenly a distant clicking froze our bodies. Weasley flies the car over ridge to see a sea of spiders heading straight towards us!

"Get us out of here!" I screamed to them.

"Planning on it!" Weasley screamed back, hitting the puddle again, spinning the wheel.

The motion sends the car sliding away with the spiders stampeding towards us.

I hold both Fang and Willow close to me. We quickly went through the forest, skimming past trees. My gray eyes look towards the path ahead of us to see an area of fallen trees. There's an opening, one narrow escape route.  
"That way!" I called out, knowing about that route. "It's the only way out!" Looking over to see the spiders running over. "Hurry! They're catching up!"

Weasley jams the accelerator when a giant tarantula just appears to drop in front of the escape route.

'We are so dead,' I thought to myself, in a panic.  
"Can you get us in the air?" Potter asked our driver.

"Flying gear's jammed!"  
Both the spiders and tarantula are closing in on us. Potter manages to help out with Weasley to push the flying gear, causing us to fly into the air. The tarantula was about to kill us. We managed to get out of the way from the creatures.

The car lands onto the grounds. Fang bolts free as the three of us exit it wearily. Turning around, we see the car rumble back into the forest.  
"'Follow the spiders'! Follow the spiders'!" Weasley exclaims. "If he ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill Hagrid. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?"

"We know one thing," Potter speaks up, "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."  
I ignored them as I hold my son tight to me for protection.


	10. Chapter 10

February 28, 1993

 _Still Draco's writing_

Each and every day, I will go to the hospital wing with my school supplies and will do my homework, study, or just watch her lifeless body. Goyle and Crabbe will often join, but they both know important Princess Abigail is to me. Also I can get away from Parkinson, ugh!

Somehow when I awaken this morning, something inside was telling me something. Yet I could not hear it since it's soft speaking. Normal morning routine goes by on schedule as I get some breakfast. Usually most people wouldn't come for breakfast on the weekends due to them wanting to sleep in. I didn't mind being one of the hand full of people in the Mess Hall.

Once done, I hurried over to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey take a glance over to me before continuing on with what she was doing. My princess lays still on the bed and still in her uniform. I sit down on a chair next to her bed. Gray eyes are filled with sadness as they continue staring at her.

For weeks now, my best friend and secret crush frozen in time by an unknown attacker. No one has effected me like this. I miss you Princess Abigail. I miss your smile, your eyes filled with life, everything about you. My hand did not feel the familiar warmth from her hand. My pale eyelids gently closed. A single tear falls down from my face and to her cold, stiff hand.

Warmth appears on her hand as it squeezes my fingers. I open my eyes quickly to see the familiar pale colours. Life returns to her gorgeous eyes. Her head stirs and blinks a few times.

"Abigail?" I asked with a smile.

"Draco," she smiles back, slowly returning back to normal.

"What exactly happened?" I asked, wanting to know.

"I do not, but I will tell you what I witnessed later."

"Good idea. How long will you be normal again?"

"Within a few weeks," she answers then smiles, "your tear has made the process faster."

"Really?"

"Yes, after all, we are Two Against the World."

March 20, 1993

 _Back to Abigail's writing_

I am so glad to be up and walking, thanks to my First Commodore. Unfortunately, I wouldn't say the same to Hermione. Professors are making sure that I will be catch up in my education, possibly during my Summer Holidays which I don't mind really.

Anyways, my eyes are studying through what Draco wrote during my absence. Hmm spiders, huh? No wonder Firenze told him to go to Professor Hagrid's Hut.

Thirst and hunger manages to get my exhausted attention. Well a snack and drink will be alright. I get my iced water and some leftover birthday cake from the anniversary of the Unknown House. As I enjoy my little time, I couldn't help but I think about the recent events. Muggle-Borns and myself have been attacked by someone. Were they were only attacking Muggle-Borns and I happened to be in the way?

I am doing my hardest of protecting my creatures and the Unknown House ever since the moment I step foot on the grounds. Whether if anyone knows it or not, I'm the Heiress of Slytherin and Unknown. There's no enemies that I can think of other than Quill and Lockhart. My tolerance towards Muggle-Borns and Muggles are high. It feels like I am responsible of the recent events, meaning I should have been there to protect.

A few tears run down my face.

"Abigail?" Draco asked worried, walking over to me. "Are you alright?" he sits next o me.

"Draco," I speak to him, "I am starting to feel frustrated about the recent events."

"Why are you feeling like that?"

"I don't know," I groaned, sighing, "Muggle-Borns are not my enemies, yet someone is continuing to do this." My head gently slams on the table. "I should have been there to protect them like my creatures." I let out a small cry.

Draco wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer. "Abigail, don't ever think such thoughts," he says, softly, "you are going to save them by figuring out who is causing these attacks."

"But what if I don't save them and the school closes because of-" I stopped at mid sentence as he gently presses his lips on my forehead.

"Please for me my princess," his gray eyes stare deeply in my glass covered hazel green eyes, "always think about happiness and positivity."

I mirror his action, softly speaking, "okay I will."

He smiles genuinely to me as I smile back just as much.

"Umm Draco?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Yes Abigail?"

"I would like to visit Hemme before today's out, is it alright if you can come with me?"

"You know how I am towards Granger," clearly showing his dislike towards her status.

"I know, but just this once please and I promise it won't happen again."

He stayed silent for a few moments before smiling to me, "alright, since she is your friend."

"Thank you Draco!" I smiled big.

"You're very welcome Princess Abigail," his smile grows big as well.

Draco and I heads to the hospital wing and was greeted by a frowning Madam Pomfrey. "There's no point in talking to a petrified person," she says, "she won't hear a word you're saying."

"We know that, Madam Pomfrey," I said, "it's just, well, you see, we thought maybe we could...be with her for a bit….she's my friend. You see and even if she can't hear us, I mean it can't hurt, can it?"

There's a glance of sympathy within Madam Pomfrey's eyes. "Very well then. But be quick about it."

She leaves us be with Hermione. Still laying frozen just like I left her.  
"Why couldn't First Commodore help out with her?"

"Because it only works for the blood mixture of Slytherin and Unknown."

My eyes notice the parchment paper in her fingers. Previously it was in my hands along with the mirror, but yet it's in hers now.  
Suddenly the mirror that I had in my hand catches the light of the afternoon sunlight, making a flame across her hand. Draco and I watch the light dance around over her fingers. Looking closer to see the paper clutched there.  
We duck into an alcove, taking out the crinkled paper. I open the paper to see a torn piece of paper from a library book.  
"'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eyes. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it.'" I read the message on it.  
"The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk!" Draco understand it.

"That's why Cousin Harry and I can hear it speak," I noted, realizing it, "it's a snake!"  
"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?"

I didn't have an answer, but I did catch our reflections in the opposite window. "Because no one did look it in the eye," I said softly, "not directly at least….Colin saw it through his camera. Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full black of it, but he's a ghost - he couldn't die again…"  
"What a minute!" Draco noticed something. "You and Granger didn't see it!"

"I only saw a flash of light….which is my way of seeing it from the mirror! Of course! Hemme saw it through the mirror when I saw the flash of light!"  
"What about Mrs. Norris?" Draco asked. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Abigail."

"Water can make reflections. She must have saw the Basilisk's reflection from the water." I scan through the page again. "The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all makes sense!"  
"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty, great snake. Someone would have been…"

"Hemme answered that too," I said, noticing it. "Pipes."  
"Pipes….? It's using the plumbing."

"Remember what Aragog said to you and Cousin Harry? About the girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?"  
"Moaning Myrtle!" we both exclaims.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once!" Mommy's voice announces through the castle. "All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately."

She wants me to stay with her, making sure that I am safe for now before returning the Forest. Mommy stands by the desecrated wall, surrounding by the rest of the staff as I stayed in the same room, watching them.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message," she speaks, "our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid…this is the end of Hogwarts."

"No…" I whispered, watching over the meeting from an object.  
"So sorry. Dozed off," Lockhart comes in cheerily. "What have I missed?"  
"Just the man," Snape says, "a girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."  
"My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"  
"D-Did I? I don't recall…."

"That settles it," Mommy speaks, "we'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."  
"V-Very well. I'll-I'll be in my office, getting-getting ready."

"Wait!" I called out to the staff stepping forward, couldn't take it anymore. "I have an idea of what's going on."

"Child," Mommy speaks surprised.

"The Heiress of Slytherin and Unknown is not responsible of the attacks."

"Heiress?" Lockhart asked.

"I am the one who carries blood of Slytherin and Unknown, yet none of the attacks are from me."

"Do you speak the truth?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I speak the truth," I said, lowering my head, "though Muggles and Muggleborns are not my enemies, I do not know who has done such things. Allow me and my cousin Harry find the attacker and the creature."

"Are you willing to do such a mission?" Snape asked me.

"Yes Professor Snape, but may I ask, who has the monster taken?"  
"Ginny Weasley," Mommy answered. My eyes widen at the answer.

The staff scatters, revealing what is written on the wall: "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

I managed to find Cousin Harry and Ron, whose very upset to hear what happened.  
"She knew something, Harry, Abby," Ron says, really upset, "She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That's why she was taken. I mean she was - is - a pure blood. There can't be any other reason."  
"C'mon," Cousin Harry says, pulling Ron and I, "let's go see Lockhart." I glared at the name. "He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know…."  
"Harry, d'you think there's any chance at all she's not you know-"

"You two go get Lockhart," I ordered, "I will be with Moaning Myrtle."

"Agreed," Cousin Harry says.

I walk over to the bathroom where my ghostly friend lies.

"Good evening Moaning Myrtle," I greeted with a smile.

"Oh good evening Princess Abigail," she greeted back, smiling, "how are you this evening?"

"I am doing fine. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What kind of questions?"  
"How did you die?" Cousin Harry asked, appearing with Ron and Lockhart.

She seems to be flattered. "Oooooh, it was dreadful," she answers, "it happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses." I feel sorry for her. "I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in.  
"What was it, Myrtle?" I asked.

"I don't know! I was distraught! But they said something funny. A kind of made up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away, and ….I died."  
"Just like that? How?" Cousin Harry asked.  
"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…." She points to bank of sinks.

Cousin Harry and I hurry over to examine the pipes below and the title above. Then something catches my eye. It's etched one of the copper taps is a tiny snake.  
"This is it, Ron," my cousin says to his friend, "this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."  
"Will you please open up the entrance little one?" I asked the small, cute snake in Parseltongue.

Sinks open in a circular group and a large pipe is exposed.  
"Excellent, Princess Abigail," Lockhart says with a smile, "good work. Well the, I'll just be going. There's no need for me…"  
"Oh, yes there is," I said angrily towards him, "I command you to go first."

My guards, Harry and Ron, points their wands at Lockhart then to the opening.  
"Now your highness, what good will it do?"

"A bloody lot of good if it's a two hundred foot drop onto jagged rocks," Ron answers.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," I smiled, bowing to him.

Lockhart steps into the darkness, all scared. Ron gives him a shove and the professor topples headfirst and completely out of sight.  
We waited for a sign which we did, "it's really quite filthy down here."  
"Alright, gentlemen, let's go," I said to them.

"Oh, Harry…" Myrtle speaks up, "if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

"Thanks, Myrtle."  
Cousin Harry and I holds hands to jump together. Soon Ron follows. The three of us slide wickedly fast while catching glimpses of other, smaller pipes coming from different directions. Twisting and turning until the pipe soon levels off, causing us to fall down to the damp floor of a stone tunnel.  
I found a touch from the wall and I cast a spell, "Lumos!" A bright orange flame appears, lighting up the darkness. "Remember," I speak to the gentlemen, "any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away."

Of course, the princess is the one leading everyone. The clear and blurry corners of my eyes show me that there are skeletons of all kinds surrounding us on the floor.  
"What's that?" Ron asked, sounding scared. "Up ahead?"

"That looks like a...snake," Lockhart quickly hides his eyes terrified.

"Maybe it's asleep," Cousin Harry commented.

I move the fire around in the darkness to see more and notice a gigantic coil of empty skin.  
"Bloody hell," Ron speaks, "whatever shed this must be twenty feet long. Or more."

We heard a thud. Lockhart passes out at the sight of the snake skin.

"Thank Salavor and Briana!" I exclaimed softly with a huge smile.

"Heart of a lion, this one," my Weasley friend says, kneeling down to him.

Suddenly Lockhart's eyes open and quickly snatches his wand to scramble to his feet.  
"The adventure ends here, boys and princess!" he exclaims. "But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of mangled body. I'll even blind a limited edition in this snake skin. Say goodbye to your memories." He raises Ron's wand. "Obliviate!"  
Fortunately, the wand explodes, blasting Lockhart off of his feet. It spits great balls of fire into the rock above. As rubble rains, the three of us leaps away to different directions. I find a safer spot away from the scene. Sounds of rocks and fireballs echos through the tunnel.

"Cousin Abby? Ron? Are you two okay?" I hear my cousin asked.  
"Yea I think so," I answered, appearing out of my hiding spot.

"I'm okay," Ron answered. "This git's not, though. He got blasted by my wand."

Lockhart sits up in a daze. My Weasley friend picks up a rock and conks him on the head. He passes out in the process.

"Thanks Ron," I thanked him with a smile.

"You're welcome, but what now?"

"Wait here," Cousin Harry speaks up, "Cousin Abby and I will go on. We'll go on….find Ginny. If we're not back in an hour…"  
"I'll try and shift some of this rock," Ron says, "so you can get back through. And Harry, Abby-"

"See you in a bit," I said, joining with my cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

He and I carefully step into the darkness until we reach a towering stone wall, carved with twin serpents.

"Open," we said together in Parseltongue.

The serpents separate and the wall slides open. He removes his wand and enters with holding hands with mine.  
A chamber stretches ahead along with rows stone serpents. These seems so quietly familiar to me. I see serpents rest in pools of black water with an enormous statues of Salazar Slytherin and his wife Briana Unknown. Several feet in front of the statues lays Ginny Weasley motionless.

My cousin and I dash over to her, kneeling down. I carefully place her in his arms. Her head lolls to one side with her cheeks white as marble. Matching pale hand clutches to Tom Riddle's diary to her chest. I place the torch down, taking in what I am seeing.  
"Ginny! Please don't be dead," he says to her lifeless body. "Wake up! Wake up! Ginny!"  
"She won't wake," a voice speaks.

I stood up as Cousin Harry turns to see see Tom Riddle standing nearby. He's strangely blurred around the edges  
"Tom….Tom Riddle?" I asked, speechlessly. "What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not…"  
"She's still alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost?" my cousin asked.  
"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"She's cold as ice," he noted, holding her arm. "You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk-"  
"It won't come until it's called."

Tom was twirling a wand in his fingers.

"Give me my cousin's wand, Tom," I said, stretching my arm.  
"You won't be needing it."

"Listen, we've got to go!" Cousin Harry says. "We've got to save her!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry and Princess Abigail. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker...I grow stronger."  
"But she's dying!" I exclaimed, feeling tears forming.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," Tom says, "but then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to pouring a bit of my soul back into her." He soon grins cruelly. "Yes, Harry and your highness, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."  
"No," I whispered, widen eyes.

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Squib's cat. Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls. Yet she has gotten punishment for hurting you beautiful princess Abigail."  
"But...why?" he asked.

"Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it the girls' bathroom. But then, who should find it….but you two. The very people I was most anxious to meet."  
"And why did you want to meet us?" Cousin Harry asked, angrily.  
"Ginny told me all about you two. I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."  
"Hagrid's our friend," I stated, "and you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."  
"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you," my cousin says.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen year old self in its pages, so that one day… I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."  
"But yet, Briana's responsibility is to keep her husband's work under control," I said, glaring at him.

"Yes, and you haven't finished it this time," my cousin joins in, "in a few hours Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who are petrified will be all right again."  
"Haven't I told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been….Harry Potter." He grins. "Imagine my disappointment when I learned Ginny had stolen the diary back from a very beautiful princess." The look in his eyes look uncomfortably lust towards me.  
"Gina stole the diary from my room and destroyed the Unknown House?" I asked, trying out a nickname for her. "But why?"

"She was afraid. Afraid you'd learn how to work the diary. Afraid I'd tell you just who it was that had been strangling all those roosters."  
I can feel my face turn paler than usual, horrified.  
"Come now, Harry and of course your highness. Don't look so disappointed. Had Ginny succeeded in destroying the diary, she would have destroyed me. And we couldn't be having this little talk. And I have so many questions for you two."

"Like what?" I asked.  
"Well, Harry, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed. And Princess Abigail, how does a beautiful young girl such as yourself can only be born with an identical scar and not be good enough for your real parents?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?"

"Why do you care about my real parents?"

"Voldemort was after your time," Cousin Harry finishes it  
"Voldemort is my past, present, and future," Tom says, pulling Harry's wand from his pocket and begin to trace something in the air. He wrote three words: "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE." Then with a wave, he re arranges them to turn into: "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."  
"Lord Voldemort?" I asked, not believing this.

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world. With Princess Abigail McGonagall on my side as my Lady Voldemort we will be the most powerful wizards in the world!"  
"There's no way I'm going to be your Lady!" I screamed at him.

"Albus Dumbledore is he greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry screams as well.  
"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."  
"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"  
Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, comes in flying with a ragged bundle in its golden talons.  
"Fawkes!" I smiled.

He flies toward me to drop the ragged bundle. The Sorting Hat is now in my hands which Tom takes from me.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender!" he giggles. "A songbird and an old hat!" He tosses the hat to turn to the statue of my ancestors Salazar Slytherin and Briana Unknown. "Speak to me, Slytherin and Unknown," Riddle speaks in Parseltongue.

Salazar's stone face opens his mouth. A rumbling sound is heard along with the sound of slithering. I stare in shock as the Basilisk spills out uncoiling heavily to the floor.

Tom Riddle turns to me and Cousin Harry.  
"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort against Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures, shall we?"  
"Cousin Harry," I speak to him, without turning around, "get Gina away from here."

"Cousin Abby…."

"I will return to you I promise."

"Okay," he says, running off.

My fingers touch my wand, ready for an attack.

"Attack!" Riddle says in Parseltongue to the Basilisk.

The serpent hisses, shooting himself forward. In a split second, I turn around and run out it's way.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, princess," Riddle says, "the Basilisk only obeys me."  
'Oh what to do?!' I thought to himself.

I race down the stone path, but the serpent is faster. The shadow of the magical creature is on the wall. Suddenly, an idea came it mind. My feet stops in their tracks. I close eyelids, removing glasses. Soon I am focused. Dull, black and gray colours the atmosphere as only bright colours are showing me the energies.

The Basilisk has a light green coloured energy. Tom Riddle's energy is midnight black. I raised my wand up a little, facing the largest energy. Now I need to end this quick this is only temporary.

I scream out a few spells, trying to hit the moving creature. The more I try, the more I realized that this idea is not working.

"Fawkes," I whispered into a gentle breeze, "I need you."

As if on cue, Fawkes's firing red energy appears with something in his feet. My back faces them. I place on my glasses again and turn back once I know it is safe. The Basilisk roars and hisses in pain. Its eyes are a blind, bloody mess with Fawkes's feet are covered in blood.  
"Fool! Think you're safe!" Riddle exclaims. "It can still hear you!"

My run has the blinded serpent behind me. It strikes with it's tail shattering a statue. I dodge, duck, and see the snake about to strike again. A side tunnel helps out gratefully as I jolted down into the darkness. Glass covered hazel green eyes see the creature in the light, far away from me and slithers inside quickly.

Somehow I managed to duck into an alcove, holding my breath hiding from the snake. The creature slides in heavily, becoming inches away from my face. I tremble a little, but then it finally withdraws.  
'Cousin Abby!' I hear my cousin call for me and it feels like he's back in the chamber with Ginny and Riddle.

I return into the main chamber to see Ginny looking frighteningly pale with Cousin Harry glaring at a grinning Riddle, who is almost solid now.  
"Yes, your highness," Riddle speaks, "the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much….alive with you Princess Abigail as his queen."  
I run over towards Ginny, then suddenly the Basilisk appears out of the tunnel, hissing directly in front of Cousin Harry. Now it's his turn to battle the creature. He looks around and leaps upward to my ancestors' statues. The serpent strikes madly, but Cousin Harry continues on.

My knees bend down to Ginny's almost dead body. I try my hardest to heal her back to life with my healing powers.

Suddenly a vision of the Sorting Hat and a ruby handle of a sword shows in front of my eyes. The vision's send to my cousin, hopefully he knows what to do. He gets the message and get the sword of the hat. The sword strikes onto the serpent, sliding down its back and rolls up. We waited for the result and see fangs bared strikes when the serpent was about to attack again.  
"Come on Cousin Harry," I called out to him.

He drives the sword upward, deep within the roof of the mouth. It hisses in pain, thrashing madly as it drives a fang into Cousin Harry's arm! I turn away not wanting to see more. My cousin walks over to me and notice my eyes see the bloody wound from the fang on his arm. The fang is yanked out free.

Riddle steps forward to us, almost fully whole now. His eyes shine at the sight of the wound.  
"Remarkable, isn't it?" Riddle says, "How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? If you have any final words, Potter, you'd best speak them now. I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live."  
My eyes widen in fear as the last of my blood family blinks heavily, watching the skin of his forearm turn gray.  
"So ends the famous Harry Potter. On his knees in the Chamber of Secrets in front of his own pure blood cousin. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…."  
I glance down to Ginny to see the only source of life is the trembling of a single finger. My eyes trail towards where she is pointing at. Tom Riddle's diary. Cousin Harry's eyes meet mine, knowing what to do.  
"Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do? Especially in the hands of a silly little girl."  
Warm, pale hand takes the diary free from the cold, lifeless hand.

"What are you doing? No...stop…." Riddle looks scared when he tries to get the book, but Cousin Harry was quick.

The book opens in my hands as my cousin strikes the fang into the book, letting the black ink appears out of the pages.  
"No!" Tom screams in pain. His body begins to wither, growing blurring once more.

Black ink drips down from my fingers to the floor. Soon Riddle vanishes altogether.

Cousin Harry sinks back for both of us to hear a faint moan. Ginny stirs, letting the colour back to her cheeks. As she sees us sobbing, "Harry, Princess Abigail, it was me! But I didn't mean to...Riddle made me. He wrote to me...took me over...I didn't even know whose diary it was. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley and…" She notices the wound on Cousin Harry. "Harry. You're hurt."  
"Gina," I used my nickname to her, "you need to get yourself out….follow the chamber...you'll find your brother Ron."  
A rush of wings appears and Fawkes circles down, laying on Cousin Harry's arm.

"Thank you so much Fawkes," I smiled to him, gently stroking his head.

Thick, pearly tears trickles down from Fawkes' face and onto his arm. His wound soon healed.  
"Of course, you told me that Phoenix tears have healing powers," he smiles to me.

I smiled back.

"It's all right, Ginny," he says to her, "it's over. It's just a memory…"

Fawkes is gliding gracefully ahead of us as we head back to where Ron and Lockhart is. Up ahead, there's a shifting rock making a sound and a jagged fissure of light glimmers. Ron's face appears.  
"Ginny!" he exclaims with a smile, hugging his sister. "You're alive. I can't believe it."

"I'm going to be expelled, I just know it!"  
"Remind you of anyone?" Ron asked Cousin Harry.

"Where's Lockhart?" Cousin Harry asked.

I groaned in annoyed of the name.

We soon see him sitting by himself and humming placidly.  
"His Memory Charm backfired," Ron explained. "Hasn't got a clue who he is. I keep having to stop him wandering off. He's a danger to himself."

"Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" the clueless professor asked the Weasley.

"No."  
Ron turns to us raising his eyebrows. Cousin Harry and I look upward to the opening, hundreds of feet up. Fawkes circles back while fluttering in front of me.  
"What's with the bird?" Ron asked.

"He's telling me he can take us out of here," I smiled.  
A curious shadow glides across the cavernous wall. We all soar out of the darkness, linked hand in hand. Fawkes' is flying us back home.


	12. Chapter 12

April 3, 1993  
"Wow," Draco says, amazed at the sights of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a smile.

"This is amazing Abigail!" he smiles big to me.

"By the law of my ancestors," I let out a chuckle, "I, Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures, the heiress of the Slytherin and Unknown Houses, take thy Sir Knight Draco Malfoy as a co-owner of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Really?!"

"Do you accept my magical creature?"

"Yes my princess I accept."

We share a laugh when I grab his hand and lead him to the newly fixed statues.

"Draco," I smiled to him, "I would like for you to meet my ancestors, Salazar Slytherin and Briana Unknown."

"Pleasure to meet you both," he smiles, bowing to them. "I see where Princess Abigail gets her good looks from," he smirks, referring me to Briana.

"Stop Draco," I smirked blushing a little, "you making me blush."

I didn't blame him, because Briana Unknown looks just like me without the scar and glasses.

"Well now," he speaks, placing the blanket on the floor, "let's celebrate for the chambers are now ours!"

"Oh yes let's!"

Our celebration picnic mainly has finger foods, Dragon's milk, and cauldron cakes (of course).

"Are you going to close up the main entrance of the Chamber?" he asked me, taking a bite of his finger food.

"Yes I am," I answered, after a sip of my Dragon's milk, "the main entrance will appear in the Unknown House, preferrably in the Common Room."

"Good, because this place is too amazing for many to see it first hand."

"True, but now that the secrets are revealed, it can no longer be the Chamber of Secrets," I noted, then I see a familiar sight. "There you are Willow," I smiled to him as he flies into my hands, "Daddy and I were looking for you."

He let out a few sounds, saying that he was sorry.

"It's alright Willow, with you being the phoenix prince of the Magical Creatures, you can what you wish."

"Within reason of course," Draco added.

"Of course," I chuckled, "now we need figure out a new name for the Chamber."

"How about the Two Against the World's Chamber?"

"Now do we need to have our title be on everything we named?" I asked, chuckling.

"Why not?"

Willow flies in front of us, making sounds telling us something.

"What is he saying Abigail?" my partner asked, turning to me.

"The Chamber of Slytherin and Unknown?" I asked, translating what our son said.

We were silent for a few moments before Draco breaks it, "I actually like that name."

"You know what," I turn to him with a smile, "I love that title."

"Then the Chamber of Slytherin and Unknown is it!"

May 21, 1993

So sorry that it's been a while since I wrote down something. Okay here's what has happened lately. Draco and I have been spending lots of time in the Chamber with Willow, Unknown House, Slytherin House, and hanging out with Goyle and Crabbe. Ginny didn't get expelled! Cousin Harry, Ron, and I will get Hermione back to us like the others. Also school has been going crazy since everything has died down. So I will still be writing, but I will find time for it. Promise!

June 1, 1993

At dinner time, a mixture of fear and suspicion banished. The House tables are in excitement and anticipation. Well, except for the Slytherin table. Draco and I give each other looks of empathy.

Looking over, the students and Mrs. Norris are back to their rightful places. Hermione enters into the Mess Hall to find our guy friends first. She smiles and embraces Cousin Harry then runs over to my table to hug me.

"You and Harry solved it! You and Harry solved it!"  
I smiled a small teary smile to her, hugging her back. "Welcome back, Hemme," I said to her.

She smiles again before running over to her housemates.  
Mommy taps on her goblet as Dumbledore stands up announcing, "before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." Applauses cheered. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." Everyone cheers as Hermione and I stood there shocked.  
The great doors open and everyone went silent to see Professor Hagrid entering. He stops, looks around looking nervous and embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late," he speaks, "the owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."  
I look over to Dumbledore nervously.

"I jus' want to say...that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry...you an' Ron...Hermione...and Princess Abigail," I gave him a look with a smile, "and...Draco...well I jus' want to say….thanks."  
"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid," I smiled more to him.

Professor Dumbledore gets to his feet and slowly clap into an applause. Everyone joins in, roaring out in the Hall.

June 5, 1993

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Draco! Happy Birthday to you!" Matthew, Willow, Goyle, Crabbe, and I chant the song with smiles as I show him the birthday cake I made from the Unknown House's kitchen.

He smiles, closing his eyes. Soon we cheered when he blows out the candles. We all are under a tree next to the Black Lake while enjoying the surprisingly cool weather.

"Now can we eat?" Crabbe asked, literally watering at the sight of the cake.

Goyle tries to grab the green frosted cake, but I managed to get it away.

"The first slice is the lucky slice and it's for Draco!" I smirked at them.

"Wait your turn boys," the birthday boy smirks at them.

I cut the rectangle cake into four good pieces since Willow and Matthew can not have any cake.

"Thank you Abigail," Draco smiles to me, accepting his piece, "for everything."  
"You're welcome Draco," I smiled back, "it's the least that I can do since I missed your birthday last year."

Immediately, Goyle and Crabbe stuffed their faces with the vanilla flavoured cake. I smirked, shaking my head at the sight. While eating my piece, Matthew gives me a wink and smile as he and Willow leaves us be. I wonder why. Well it's nice to hang with my Slytherin boys.

"Umm Abigail?" Draco asked me.

"Yes Draco?"

"I know that I shouldn't be telling my wish, but I would like to ask you something about it."

"What is it?" I asked now confused.

He looks over to his friends, who were busy eating the cake, and then to me to stare into my eyes. "Would you spend the Summer Holidays with me at the Manor?"

I stare at him surprised of his wish. "I need to ask Mommy about it, but if it was my choice I would love to," I smiled to him.

"What do you think Professor McGonagall will say?" Crabbed asked, with his mouth full.

"That I do not know, but I will definitely ask today."

"Oh I hope she will say yes," Draco mumbles under his breath.

"What was that Draco?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nothing!"

"You would to do what?" Mommy asked in disbelief.

"I would like to spend the Summer Holidays with the Malfoys," I repeated my words, "so I'm asking you if it's alright."

"Did Mr. Malfoy asked you?"

"Yes he did Mommy. Is it alright? If not, that will be okay."

She pauses before answering, "I am giving you permission to stay with them for two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes," she then smiles, "after the two weeks, you and I will be traveling to Scotland where you will meet the rest of your adoptive family."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Mommy!" I smiled wide, hugging her.

"You're welcome child," she hugs me back, "now run along to Draco for the news."

"Okay Mommy, I love you," I smiled more before leaving her classroom.

My feet quickly leads me to the Slytherin House with a big smile. I past by Professor Snape's classroom and notice it's open, but yet I continue on with my journey.

"Princess Abigail," his cold, distant voice speaks, catching my attention.

"Yes Professor Snape?" I asked, appearing at the doorway.

"Please come in."

"Something wrong Professor?" I enter into the classroom, standing in front of his desk.

"Nothing's wrong. Do you have plans for the Summer Holidays?"

"Well I just received permission from Mommy to spend two weeks with the Malfoy family."

"Really?"

"Yes and we have plans to go to Scotland to meet my adoptive family."

"Do you know when you are leaving to Scotland?"

"I actually do not know."

"Well, would you like to have a picnic lunch when you come back home from the Malfoy Manor?"

I was a little taken back of his proposal of shared meal. Sure I know that my feelings for Draco are growing deep, yet I don't know what my feelings stand for my professor. Maybe having a lunch won't be a bad idea.

"I would love to join you for lunch when I return," I smiled to him, "but I believe it is better if we have the picnic lunch in the Unknown House."

"You are right about that," he smirks a little to me, "well you need to leave to go to Malfoy now."

"Alright thank you Professor," I give him one last smile before leaving his classroom.

The familiar snakes greeted me with their hissing sounds. At this point, they know about my frequent visits here for Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe so the Head Snake will inform the one I am here visiting quickly. This time it's Draco.

"Abigail!" he exclaims with a huge smile. "What did Professor McGonagall say?"

"I am allowed to spend two weeks at the Manor."

"That's better than saying no."

We wrap our arms around each other with the familiar huge smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

June 25, 1993  
Today's the day is the train ride back home for the students and my ride to the Manor. I woke up extra early so I can make sure I get everything ready for my Holiday. The stuff that I need for the two weeks are packed up in a trunk as I get ready for my first impression. Sure I met Mr. Malfoy before, but I never met Mrs. Malfoy before.

"How do I look Matthew?" I asked, showing him the outfit.

His dark ghostly eyes looks at each detail and the overall view. I'm wearing a knee-length black dress with long sleeves over black tights. A green light weight long sleeved jacket is over my dress and open in the front. Black and green earrings is pierced in my ears. Natural looking makeup is on my face as my lucky hat sits on my braided bun. Lastly, black casual dress shoes covers my feet.

"You look beautiful your highness," he smiles, telling me the truth, "do you have your purse?"

"Yes I do," I smiled, placing the long strap over my shoulder. "You and Firenze be all right here in the Forbidden Forest?" I asked, feeling nervous about the thought.  
"We will be fine Princess Abigail," my house ghost and right hand man chuckles, "you go and have a great time with Sir Knight Draco's family and your adoptive family."

"Alright, if anything out of-"

"Relax your highness! Go have fun!"

"Okay, Willow!" I called out for my son. "It's time to go!"

Willow flies over to me and sits on my hat.

Mommy meets us at the entrance where the students gather around for the ride to the other side of the mote.

"Have fun with Draco and his family," she smiles to me, "remember owl me if something goes wrong."

"I will Mommy and I love you," I smiled back.

"I love you too child," then she turns to Willow, "and I love you my grandson."

I let out a chuckle when she kisses the top of his head.

"Abigail!" Draco calls with a huge smile, running over to us.

"Hey Draco," I blushed a little.

"Professor," he greets Mommy.

"Mr. Malfoy, make sure that my daughter is in good hands."

"I promise I will."

"Come on Draco!" I grabbed his arm. "We need to find Gregory and Vincent!"  
Mommy was smiling and shaking her head as we run off to find our team.

Goyle and Crabbe are already at the boats, waiting for us. I go first with Draco behind me and soon Crabbe than Goyle. The boats are quietly familiar to me now since I didn't do it last year. Just like before the atmosphere is beautiful.

The Hogwarts Express ride takes us back to the 9 ¾ Platform. Draco and I send our goodbyes to our dear friends when I am starting to feel nervous.

"Are you okay Abigail?" he asked, noticing my behavior.

"Will your parents like me?" I asked the one question on my mind.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, the times that I met your father, he didn't seem to like me so much."

"He does like you because you're pure blood and a princess."

"But he doesn't like me in general."

"Abigail," he sighs, placing his hands on my pale face, "even though they might not like you in general, you're always good enough for me." His smile always did cheer me up.

I smiled back, knowing that we are Two Against the World.

"Draco," the familiar voice of his father caused us to pull away.

Looking up, my glass covered eyes notice Mr. Malfoy standing there with a woman who I believe is Mrs. Malfoy.

"Father, mother," my best friend speaks up with a smile, "this is my best friend, Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures. Abigail, this is my mother and father."

"It's nice to meet you again Mr. Malfoy," I smiled shyly, "and it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Ooo a shy one," Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "I never have met a young princess before. And who's this?" she asked about the phoenix on my hat.

"His name is Willow, Draco and I share custody as his parents."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well the carriage ride is waiting for us," Mr. Malfoy says coldly, walking away.

We follow him to the carriage ride, which was indeed waiting for us outside. Mrs. Malfoy goes in first with Mr. Malfoy behind. Draco let's me in first when it was his turn. The inside is big enough for like a family of five people which is good for space, but I end up sitting in front of Mr. Malfoy. Just the cold stare of his face makes me feel fear. Willow flew from my hat to my lap when the ride starts to move.

"Draco has told us that you are in the Unknown House," Mrs. Malfoy speaks up with a smile.

"Yes I am because my ancestors are Salaver Slytherin and Briana Unknown."

"Did you always knew you are the descendent?"

"Not really. My biological parents placed me in an orphanage at the age of three."

"What do you mean by placed?"

"Uhhh Abigail!" Draco says with a nervous smile. "Look at the view from below."

I look out the window and notice that indeed the view looks amazing up in the air. "Awesome," I smiled, looking out.

Before I can even know it, the ride lands on the grounds of the Malfoy grounds. It glides over the ground to the stairs of the Manor. Just like before Mrs. Malfoy goes first before Mr. Malfoy than me and Draco. Willow flies next to me leaving the carriage. I got my trunk with Draco's when a house elf appeared before me to get my stuff.

"Oh no thank you I can take of it myself," I said to him, kindly.

"You sure your highness?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I smiled to him.

Mr. Malfoy just stares at me shaking his head. The large entrance doors open by themselves, allowing us in. My eyes show that I am so amazed of the unfamiliar structure before me as I keep calm, not wanting to go crazy. Even though it is not in my nature to get excited like a crazy person towards things like this.

"Since you are not going to stay here for two weeks," Mr. Malfoy says to me, "you are having your own room and you will be joining us for each meal."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," I said to him calmly.

"Also have your phoenix clean and behaved at all times."

"There's no need worry over such things," I smirked, "I raised him to be a good little phoenix."

He smirks back, liking my response.

"I'll take you to your room Abigail," Draco offers.

"No Draco, you won't," Mr. Malfoy immediately delines, "the house elves will take the young princess to her room."

"But Mr. Malfoy, I don't wish to a burden on the house elves."

"Dinner's at six o'clock so be ready," he ignores my statement and leaves us alone.

Mrs. Malfoy steps forward with an apologetic smile, "please excuse my husband. He's the head of the household. Allow me to help you to your room."

"Mother," Draco speaks up to her, "can Princess Abigail have the spare bedroom close to mine?"

"Of course she will."

Draco and I smiled to each other as we head towards the room. Soon we stopped at a door which is close by to his room.

"Enjoy your afternoon here in your room Princess Abigail," Mrs. Malfoy speaks. "Like what my husband said earlier, dinner will be at six o'clock like it does everyday also make sure you look nice for the meal."

"I understand and thank you for allowing me to stay here for two weeks," I smiled towards her.

"You're very welcome your highness," she gives me one last smile before leaving.

"Well, I'll be in the next room over you need me Abigail," Draco says with a smile.

"Thank you Draco."

Opening the door, my eyes grew in shock. The room is coloured in emerald green on the walls with victorian style furniture, similar to the ones back in the Unknown House. In fact, it's design just like my room, but in the style of Slytherin. It's quite beautiful actually.

Around five o'clock in the afternoon, I want to explore the Manor. Willow's taking his nap before dinner. The moment when I step out of my temporary room, a house elf greets me.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor your highness," she bows to me.

"Thank for the kind greeting, but there's no need to bow," I smiled to her, "you may rise."

"What do you wish to do Princess Abigail?" she asked, staring up to me.

"First of all, may I ask for you name please?"

She was surprised to hear that, as if she has never heard of that before. "Rebekah," she answers.

"Rebekah?" I tried it out. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you your highness," Rebekah smiles.

"You're welcome. Can you help with something please?"

"Anything!"

"Will you be my tour guide around the Manor?"

"I would love to!"

My new friend takes me a tour around the Manor. It amazes me of every detail and I am starting to love the Manor as an ideal place for me to live in.

During my tour, I pick up a soft piece of music. The music is playing from a room closeby. It's door was open and I can see what's inside. Mrs. Malfoy plays on the notes of a piano. She has a small smile on her pale face, enjoying her work.

"That was beautiful," I speak up when the piece was over.

"Why thank you Princess Abigail," she smiles big to me, "do you know how to play?"

"I'm more into singing and dancing myself," I admitted, joining to her side.

"Let me hear your voice!"

"You're already listening to my voice Mrs. Malfoy right now," I smirked.

Mrs. Malfoy let out a chuckle. "No, I would love to hear you sing Princess Abigail."

"Her highness can sing?"

Mr. Malfoy and Draco enters into the music room when they heard about our convention.

"But I'm not strong of a singer," I blushed in embarrassment.

"Please Abigail," Draco almost begging like, "would you sing for us?"

I look at the small family of Malfoy's before agreeing with a smile.

The mother allows me to go first so she can follow in with the music of the piano. My arms and body moves gently to the sound of my voice as I sing a song that I know that they will possibly like. (Author's note: think of it like _Sleeping Beauty by Traci Hines_ ) Full of emotion is in the song shows without it being dramatic like.

"Oh my," Mrs. Malfoy manages to speak through the shockness from the family. "That was amazing!" she broke into a smile.

My blush of embarrassment grew, not knowing what to do from the attention.


	14. Chapter 14

June 28, 1993

Turns out Monday through Friday are the days where everyone has to wake up like at six o'clock in the morning for breakfast at seven. Mainly due to Mr. Malfoy has to work early. Weekends are okay to sleep in.

My morning routine goes on schedule. I place my long hair ino a braid that trails down my waist. Long sleeved black shirt with a loose fitted black pants and flats are my today's clothing. I've decided on not wearing my hat for the day.

A smile appears on my face as I feed Willow for his breakfast and some water. "Now Mommy needs to go to be with Daddy and grandma and grandpa. Will you be alright?"

He let out a soft sound in response.

I give him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. The moment I step out of the bedroom, a familiar voice speaks to me, "Morning Abigail."

"Oh morning Draco," I smiled to him, blushing a little.

I could have sworn there's a hint of pink on his face, but his smile hides it.

"Would you like to swim today?"

"I would love to, but can we swim like in the late afternoon or early evening?"

"Of course."

Our talks grew quiet when we arrived to the table for breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy joins into the dining room. Draco offers the chair next to the empty chair on his father's right side to me, but stops because his father clears his throat. Frightened, my best friend then offers the chair literally next to him and cross from Mrs. Malfoy.

Shyness wasn't helping me now, not because of the new people, but because of Mr. Malfoy. I am shy around him because I don't know how to react around him.

Food appear by the house elves, making me sad inside. So I keep my true emotions aside and politely and quietly enjoy the meal.  
"Princess Abigail," Mrs. Malfoy speaks up, breaking the silence.

"Mrs. Malfoy you may just call me Abigail if you like," I said to her.

"Awe yes Abigail. In a little while today, I will be going out shopping and I was wondering if you like to come along as well."

"What kind of shopping would you like to do?"

"Clothing shopping of course."

I give her a confused look. Is shopping really a girl thing and I happen to not feel it?

"If you would like for me to come along, then I will," I responded with a smile.

"Great."

"I am finished with my breakfast," Mr. Malfoy says, standing up from his seat.

"Have a good day at work love," Mrs. Malfoy smiles to him.

"Mother," Draco speaks to his mother when his father leave the room, "can Abigail and I go out to play?"

"Alright, but be careful," she smiles.

"Are you finish eating breakfast Abigail?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yes I am," I smiled back.

House elves once again do some 'servant' work as they take our dishes away. Seeing them like this always make me sad. House elves should be doing this.

Willow, Draco, and I walk into the horrible sunlight as my lucky witch hat helps out gratefully. The rays are strong so I need to be careful since I don't have protection on my pale skin.

My best friend smiles to me and begins to run forward. I smiled big, running after to him. Willow flies in the air above us as he joins in the fun. Soon the young Malfoy stops at a tree to climb up.

"Come on up Abigail!" he calls down, continue to climb up.

"That's not fair Draco!" I called up, climbing up with a laugh. "You're going to fast for me!"

Finally he stops on a branch towards the top. I join with him, having my back on the bark. Draco moves some leaves to aside so our eyes can see an amazing view of Wiltshire, England. Both the Muggle side and the Wizard side, but mostly the Wizard side.

Hazel green eyes widen behind the daily glass.

"Wiltshire is beautiful," I speak, still focusing on the sight.

"Yea it has been home for many years for the Malfoy family," he explains, "of course we would like to have all pure bloods here."

I chuckled a little, "of course you would say that."

"Yea," Draco chuckles back, then looks out to the sight, "this tree helps me to get away from everything and everyone. I love seeing my hometown like this without going out to be with others."

My eyes look at the blond haired boy next to me as he talks about something so personal with emotion. No one could see this side of Draco, not even my own loved ones.

"Draco," I speak, still staring at him, "I always thought that London was beautiful like this, but then again I didn't have anyone to share the sights."

"Maybe if you like," he looks back to me with a blushing smile, "you and I could live here in Wiltshire in the future."

A blush appear to me before I smile to him, "I would love that Draco." Slowly my eyes closed as I gently place my head on his shoulder. He places his head on mine when Willow rests upon our heads.

"What do you think of this one Abigail?" Mrs. Malfoy asked me, showing me a black and white formal dress.

Currently, we are at one of her favorite stores here in town and I believe she wants my opinion of everything she would like to buy.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I speak up with a soft smile, "in every dress here in this store or any other stores, you will still look beautiful no matter what."

"You really think so?" she smiles a little to me.

"Of course and Mr. Malfoy will always believe you're the gorgeous female in both the Muggle and Wizard worlds."

Her smile grew a little.

"The dress you have on right now is definity really pretty, I believe you should buy this one."

"Then I will buy this one. Now it is time for you to find a dress."

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Malfoy," I am a little startled, "I don't wish for you to waste money on me."

"Nonsense. Think of it as a gift from the Malfoys for being a great friend for Draco."

My glass covered eyes look at her for a few moments before responded with a smile, "very well, as you wish."

Finding a dress for me was a little difficult because of two reasons. My height is shorter than the average height for dresses here in the store and within a year or two I will be stop growing. Also Mommy raised me into the modest style due to me being a little too young to show too much skin. Of course next year I will be showing my arms and slowly some more.

Soon, we finally found a perfect dress for me. It's emerald green mermaid like dress with three quarter sleeves. Of course I was being polite when Mrs. Malfoy would like some silver to help design the look.

July 5, 1993

Wow one whole week has gone by already. Usually I don't particularly like the luxury lifestyle due to my taste in simpler things, but somehow Draco makes things amazing to me. He respected my choices of not having the house elves to assist me when I kindly refused their offer. At the same time he treats me like a true princess.

Today was surprisingly a little different. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are treating Draco and I out for dinner. I didn't know what to do with Willow, but Rebekah offered to take care of Willow while we are out.

A knock appears at my temporary bedroom door. "Abigail?" I heard Draco's voice speak. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hold on one second," I called back, placing on my black flats.

I open the door and was greeted with an adorable sight. Draco Malfoy is wearing some formal robes coloured in black and white. Blond hair combed back like it's usually does. As soon as his gray eyes meet my appearance, a pinkish colour warms up with his pale cheeks making an identical colour on mine.

"Ab-Abigail…"

"Is it too much?" I asked, now nervous.

"Wha-oh no, you look beautiful!"

The corners of my natural pale lips curl up when he said that. All I really did was putting my long hair into a braided bun with a few strands framing my face and place on some colour around my eyes.

"Ready for dinner Draco?"

"Only if you are princess."

"I am if you are Sir Knight."

"Yes I am."

He nervously offers his arm to me which I shyly accept. We meet up with his parents in the front hall where I can tell that Mr. Malfoy is enjoying the sight of his wife in the black and white two toned dress.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a smile.

"Yes we are mother," Draco answers for us.

"Let's go then," Mr. Malfoy escorts his wife out of the manor.

Draco follows the suite as we get back into the carriage ride. Good thing it's dark out, but it's my favorite moon - the full moon - so there's a possibility for Muggles to see the carriage ride. I am sure the Malfoys has a plan to disguise us anyways.

We soon arrived to one of the finest restaurants here in the Wizard world of England. Back in my small business as a child, pure blood parents will have me to babysit their children while they have a nice meal here. So I know of the restaurant, but never got a chance to spend time within the restaurant.

Inside was the grandest restaurant I ever seen. Warm colours of browns and gold spread through the building, letting everyone feel the magical atmosphere. No wonder the Malfoys love this place so much.

The host takes us to a lower level and towards an outdoor area. It's on a patio with a lake filled with magical fish swimming while the full moon and stars greet us. My best friend offers a chair to me at one small table as Mr. Malfoy mirrors the action to Mrs. Malfoy at a nearby table.

"We are not joining with your parents?" I asked him when he sat down.

"They would like it be like a date night for all of us," he replied with a blush.

A chuckle appears out of my lips, "I understand."

"Hello I'm Stuart and I'm your waiter for the night," our ghostly waiter appears before us, "can I start giving you something drink?"

"Do you have Dragon Milk?" Draco asked him, making my interest spark.

"Yes we do and you my lady?" he asked me with a smile.

"Two Dragon Milks please," I answered, smiling back.

"Alright then," he writes it down, "I'll return with your drinks," and with that he floats away.

"You like Dragon Milk?" I asked Draco, still smiling.

"Yes I do," he smiled back softly, "I only have Dragon Milk for special occasions."

"My thoughts exactly."

My best friend and I go back and forth of pretty much anything that we can think of with an occasional giggles. Our Dragon Milk came and we order in our food orders. Turns out that we again ordered the same thing. England pizza with chicken, jalapeño, mushrooms, and mozzarella. I am just shocked that we both like the same thing that many didn't like.

Suddenly music begins to play in the background. At first I thought nothing of it because music always play at these kind of restaurants, but then my thoughts changed when Draco stood up from his seat and come over to me with a smile.

"Would you like to dance Princess Abigail?" he offers his hand to me.

"I would love to Sir Knight Draco," I smiled, accepting his hand.

He leads me to a small area of the lower level with everything in the background and no one around us. Hands are in their correct places as our feet did the moving. I never knew how natural we are dancing together and it's the amazing feeling ever. Our eyes never left as our smiles meet. Now I know that I am still a little young for dating, but I am so glad that I have Draco in my life now whether he's my best friend or something special.

When the music ends and normal music plays, Draco pulls me into a hug before taking us back to our table to finish up our meal. Cauldron Cakes became our sweets for the night ordered by Draco himself.

The more I spend time with the young Malfoy like this, the more I realized that I am really falling in love with him. Many see him as a traditional Slytherin prince who follows the traditions a pure blood and didn't like anyone outside of the wizard blood. What I see him is a very sweet, gentleman like boy not only treats me as a princess, but also the way I wanted to be treated like a normal girl. Also he's romantic base on what I witness tonight.

"Thank you for tonight Draco," I smiled to him as we arrived to my temporary bedroom, "it was amazing."

"You're very welcome Abigail," he smiles back, "would you like to do it again sometime?"

"With Willow?"

"With Willow."

"I would love to. Well goodnight Sir Knight," I open the door.

"Sleep tight princess."

I give him one last smile before entering fully in the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15 finale

July 9, 1993

Unfortunately, today's my last day here in the Malfoy Manor. Mommy spend me a letter saying that I need to return to Hogwarts so I can get ready for the remaining Summer Holidays in Scotland. As soon as Draco heard the news, he wasn't too happy about it, but I did told him that I had an amazing time during my time here. Which it made him happy.

A knock appears at the door when I was packing up. "Come in," I called out, focusing on my stuff.

"Princess Abigail?" I hear Rebekah speak in the room.

"Yes Rebekah?" I asked, turning back to her.

"Master Draco and I arrange a little something before your leave today," she smiles.

"Oh really?" I smiled back, "Can Willow come with us?"

"Of course."

"What I am wearing is alright?" A long sleeved black dress with my witchy hat.

"Anything you wear is perfectly find your highness," she chuckles.

Willow makes a sound before flying onto my hat.

Rebekah leads us outside to the tree where Draco and I spend a lot of time. When we arrived to see another amazing sight. A black blanket is spread on the grassy green with a picnic setting, smelling good food.

"Do you like it?" my best friend asked, appearing behind me.

"Oh yes I do like it!" I smiled big to him.

He chuckles, "come now, let's go have a nice lunch."

Willow and Rebekah did join with us, making it a very nice family picnic. At some point, Rebekah wanted to play with Willow who she refers as Big Brother. I allowed her, leaving Draco and I.

"They're so much like siblings," I giggled, seeing them.

"Oh yes very much so," he agrees than notice something, "is there something wrong with your earrings?"

"Huh? Oh!" I realized what he is saying, touching them with my fingertips. "They're getting a little rusty because they're a bit old. I had them since before first year."

He stood there in silence for a few moments before speaking again, "maybe you need some new ones."

"Yea I should, but I have to wait until the trip for my supplies or my birthday/Christmas."

"Or you shouldn't have to wait," he then pulls something out of his dress jacket that looks like a small black box and gives it to me."

"What is it?" I asked, accepting it.

"Open it."

My fingertips open it and staring back at me at the most beautiful earrings I ever seen! They are simple and silver in shape of hearts with a curve.

"Oh my gosh Draco," I gasped a little.

"Just a little something for being the most special person in my life."

I blushed at his words as I place the earrings where the old ones were. "They're so beautiful. Thank you."

"You're very welcome my princess."

Before we all could know it, my ride is here. I hugged Mrs. Malfoy and Draco before turning to Mr. Malfoy. His hug is a side hug because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Do you have to go?" Rebekah asked, really sad.

"I'm afraid so Rebekah," I frowned at the situation, "I'm so sorry."

"Would you like it if Rebekah comes with you?" Mrs. Malfoy suddenly asked.

We look at her surprised of her choice of words.

"Um," I didn't know what to say.

"She is free," Mr. Malfoy adds in.

She and I look at each other still surprised to hear this.

"Would you like to come with me and your big brother Rebekah?" I asked her.

"Yes!" the little house elf smiles big, running over to me.

I smiled, pulling her into my arms.

"Abigail," Draco says, catching my attention.

"Yes Draco?"

He looks like he was about to something, but he takes a deep breath before speaking with a smile, "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"I'll be looking for it," I smiled back.

Our son gives him a hug before returning to my hat. The three of us get into the carriage ride and just before we begin to fly away, I look out of the open window where Draco is standing before the ride. We both smiled each other while having our hands touch.

"Always and forever," I speak in a whisper.

"Two Against the World," he adds in, whispering.

The ride begins to fly up, causing our hands to slowly remove themselves from each other.


End file.
